After Midnight
by Iamcarterman
Summary: It all started because she was an insomniac. He was one too. It was their little tradition, talking to each other at 3 in the morning. Then, she falls for him hard. KBOW
1. Prologue

_**Summary: It all started because she was an insomniac. He was one too. It was their little tradition, talking to each other at 3 in the morning. Then, she falls for him…hard. KBOW. **_

**After Midnight**

_Prologue_

**November 4, 1992. **

_**Gryffindor Common Room, Past Midnight. **_

_I, Katie Bell, am not special in many ways. For one, my name isn't special. Katie Bell isn't as nearly exciting as Falco Aesalon, although I'm not sure I would want my name to be Falco. Blame Professor McGonagall for teaching us about Animagi yesterday; the name was repeated so many times it's branded into my head. _

_I have a head of dark, wavy hair and dark eyes. I could name about a hundred people in the school who have dark hair and dark eyes, but there's only a few redheads. And nobody has pink hair with the exception of that Hufflepuff Jessica Albock, but that was a mistake. Something had gone wrong with her _Sleekeazy's Hair Potion_. I have suggested I would dye my hair blue one day, but I couldn't go through with it. Also, Leanne told me she would strangle me if I did it. _

_I have no special features that define me. I don't have any freckles like Ginny Weasley does. I don't have a lightning bolt scar like Harry Potter does. I don't have Leanne's pretty blue eyes. I don't have long, skinny, leggy legs like Angelina Johnson does. Alicia and I talk about her legs when she's not there. Don't give me that look, I'm far from gay. _

_I'm failing History of Magic because I write notes to Leanne way too often. But that's not anything special because everyone else is failing, too. I'm good at Potions, but Snape ignores me because I'm a Gryffindor. But that's not anything special, either. I'm on the Quidditch team as a Chaser, but Alicia and Angelina are Chasers with me, too. _

_I eat fast, but I've seen that weedy-looking bugger down the table finish three helpings before I finish my first. I might be the only one who likes kippers in my porridge, but Alicia told me that some Ravenclaw eats kippers and porridge, too._

_I'm an insomniac. Hence me writing down in my book of self-pitying thoughts at two in the morning. Leanne says I'm just thirteen with raging hormones and that self-pity is not unusual. I trust her because she's way to wise and smart for a thirteen-year-old. Being an insomniac isn't special because there's one more person in the common room right now. My dear Quidditch captain, Oliver Wood. He's a sixth year. He's leaving soon…I wonder who'll be captain then. Angelina? Alicia? Harry? I'll root out Fred and George because they're not serious enough to dictate a whole Quidditch team. We'd be dive bombing in mud all the time instead of practicing. _

_Oliver's sitting at his table in the corner, hovering over his Quidditch pitch and his diagrams. I wonder if he ever does anything else other than Quidditch. Does he have friends? Siblings? Is he good at Potions or History of Magic? I just realized during this last year, I didn't even try to get to know my own Quidditch captain. All I know is that he's determined to win the Cup this year. Is that bad? Knowing someone for a year and not even bothering to really get to know them? _

_I admit he's cute in a scruffy, disheveled way. His permanently windswept, tangled brown hair and his wrinkled oxford. He rolled his sleeves up to his elbows…messily, I might add. It's like he doesn't care. I don't think he does. He loosened his tie and threw it over his shoulder. He has soft, brown eyes, but they always have this crazy glint in them when he's talking about Quidditch. _

_He just looked up at me. I smiled at him. He smiled back. He just told me to get to bed, or I won't be playing that well at our practice at dawn. Seriously, Oliver? Merlin. He's a crazy wanker. But he does have a nice smile. _

**A/N: I know, I was supposed to write a Lily and James story, but I wanted to write a short little Katie/Oliver fic. **


	2. Chapter 1

_**Summary: It all started because she was an insomniac. He was one too. It was their little tradition, talking to each other at 3 in the morning. Then, she falls for him…hard. KBOW. **_

**After Midnight**

_Chapter One_

**November 9, 1992**

**_Gryffindor Common Room, Dawn. _**

_I'm a half-blood. My mum is a Muggle, and my dad is a wizard. In ways, this is a blessing; I'm familiar with both worlds, the Muggle world and the wizarding world. While Leanne confusedly asks what a "feletone" is, I already knew how to pick up the phone and dial a number since I was five. _

_I live in a Muggle suburban neighborhood. According to my mum's nostalgic anecdotes, my dad used to fetch the post in a tent dress and balaclava, earning stares from the various neighbors. Now, my dad has learned to dress better with the help from my mum. Our home seems like a normal Muggle household from its various forms of Muggle technology, ranging from a television set to the telephone. However, my dad took to enchanting ordinary Muggle things in our home. Before my mum invited friends over, she had to cover the talking mirrors and hide the trash bin that gobbles up whatever you put in it. _

_While being a half-blood has its perks, I recently realized there is a downside--the monster inside the Chamber of Secrets. Colin Creevey was found Petrified; he was a Muggle-born. Angelina Johnson told me I had nothing to worry about, considering I'm a half-blood. However, Leanne thought otherwise and bought two amulets from a fifth year, wasting away all her pocket money. It was silly she bought them for many reasons. One: they don't work. Two: she's a pureblood and had nothing to worry about. Considering my blood isn't _pure_, am I a potential victim of this monster? _

_Oliver doesn't think I am in danger. He thinks the amulet is silly. Yes, I'm talking about Oliver Wood. The Oliver Wood, whom I wrote about earlier, the Quidditch captain who remained an enigma to me. He talked to me. It was rather odd, actually. I was sitting in the common room around one in the morning; I crept down from the dormitory because I found that lying on my bed listening to Leanne snore was rather boring. I spotted him in the corner of the room, situated at his usual table, pouring over his diagrams and the same model of the Quidditch pitch. _

_He was wearing his pajamas, instead of his school uniform. He managed to achieve his signature scruffy, disheveled look from his dingy, cream pajama pants stitched with Quaffles to the blue Puddlemere United jumper he haphazardly threw over his pajamas. He glanced up at me as my bare feet slapped loudly across the marble. He quirked up an arching eyebrow in a smooth, elegant movement. My hormones were reacting badly to him; my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest any moment. _

_He jerked me out of my reverie. He looked quite amused, a smile on his face. He informed me he had been asking me the same question for a while. My face burned up; luckily, the common room was dark enough to hide my blotchy, red face because the fire was dying in the hearth. I tried to pass off the embarrassment by nonchalantly asking him to repeat the question. He had asked me if I ever slept. I laughed and told him I was an insomniac. I countered by asking him the same question. He grinned at me. He really does have a cute smile. _

_He told me he was one, too. It was awkward at first. He began asking me if I understood the Porskoff Ploy he was talking about during the practice yesterday. I honestly was too tired to listen to Oliver go on and on about his diagrams. Instead, I nodded as he began talking passionately about Quidditch. The same, manic glint returned in his brown eyes, and his face lit up considerably. I knew he was passionate about Quidditch more than anything else; I could tell. Suddenly, I asked him if all he ever thought about was Quidditch. It surprised me because the words slipped out of my mouth. I began blabbering and trying to apologize, but to my surprise, Oliver cut through my apologies with his raucous, loud laughter. He threw his head back and laughed. _

_After his laughter died away, he explained to me that Fred and George asked him that all the time. "Truthfully," he said, "I love Quidditch. It has to do with that exhilaration rushing through you when you fly through the air. The thrill of a victory. The wind blowing through your hair. Do you get what I mean?"_

_I got it alright. It surprised me that Oliver Wood could explain something with such eloquence. Before, I thought he acted as rugged and brusque as he looked. After the night ticked away, I found myself giggling uncontrollably. Oliver was laughing, too, with his singed eyebrows, his head bent over the Exploding Snap cards spread out over his diagrams._

_People never fail to surprise me. _

_Oliver Wood was one of them because he was everything I hadn't expected. _

_I had just tracked down that fifth year who was selling the amulets and demanded my money back with the threat of McGonagall and a lethal Bat-Bogey Hex. He handed me back the Galleons grudgingly and glared at me with such malice that I ran away to the common room to find Leanne as soon as possible. _

_I put the Galleons in her hand as soon as I spotted her in her armchair. She looked at me with a confused look on her face. I decided Oliver was right. Now I can't think of anything bad about being a half-blood. _

* * *

**December 21, 1992. **

**_Hogwarts Express, Somewhere Between Hogwarts and King's Cross. _**

_I never looked forward to Christmas when I was younger. I was a specific girl; I wrote down a long list in my messy, childish handwriting. I flipped through Muggle catalogs that came in the post and contemplated on every single item before finally circling something after grueling hours of reasoning and thought. I was careful about the choices on my list. I didn't want something on the list that I would regret after a few weeks. After compiling the perfect list, I pinned it up on the refrigerator with a large, gaudy magnet my mum insisted on tossing away. My dad liked the clashing colors of purple and neon green. I took careful consideration of where to place the list and which magnet to use to attract maximum attention, while I frowned at my brothers' flippancy. They tacked their lists carelessly on the side of the refrigerator with tiny, discreet magnets._

_My toes curled at the thought of Christmas morning and the piles of presents to be opened. My mum and dad tended to indulge me with presents, considering I was the youngest of three, the only girl of the batch. I ran down to the staircase to the sitting room, placing myself between my two brothers, staring greedily down at the glossy wrapping paper covering the stretch of presents underneath the glittering tree. My dad had conjured up fairy lights (with real fairies, instead of the Muggle ones). I was allowed to open a present first. I contemplated on which present from the list it would be, sizing up the size of the box and giving the box the smallest shake. It was often a mystery to what the present would be; I didn't mind because it added to the suspense and mystery. I tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box with anticipation on my face._

_Every Christmas was the same. The first Christmas I had to quickly shake my long hair in front of my face to hide the disappointment; the present inside the box was not one from the list. After several Christmases of presents ranging from Muggle jeans to a magical watch, I learned that my parents just didn't want to take the time and effort to glance at my list. They never bought me something I wanted. They never chose an item off the list. It was the same disappointment every year. I came to associate disappointment with Christmas. Recently, I gave up on lists and just opened my presents with a fake smile plastered on my face. I scolded myself for my ingratitude. Christmas wasn't about presents; it was lucky my parents thought of me and loved me enough to smother me with presents every holiday. But still, the same disappointment always crept up on me. I just wished that they would buy me something for Christmas that I would actually like. _

_But this year, I did not feel the same disappointment. I was looking forward to coming home for Christmas--to sit in the same room to unwrap a medley of disappointing presents. I didn't mind the disappointing presents because I already got a present that I had wanted for once in my life. _

_Last night, Oliver and I wasted the night away with a lazy game of chess. We quickly abandoned the game to slump in our armchairs, talking lazily about the upcoming Christmas holiday. He told me about an infamous Christmas where his uncle tried to deep-fry a turkey like the Americans do. His uncle was frying it the Muggle way to prove that magic wasn't necessary for everything. However, things went awry when he had to put out a fire with his wand. Luckily, his mum was good at Transfiguration and turned the ashes of the turkey into a roasted, plump turkey for dinner. _

_We weren't tired; it was already dawn. I was finally falling asleep when Oliver got up from his armchair and leaned his face toward mine. I felt his warm breath washing over my face and opened my eyes. My heart was misbehaving, and I was quite alarmed. Being foolish and a teenager with raging hormones, I thought he was going to kiss me. I was frozen because I've only kissed someone once, and it wasn't out of my free will. The Muggle boy next door suddenly planted one on me. It was wet, to say the least. Instead, he blew in my ear. I yelped and angrily pushed him away from me. He fell on the floor with a loud crash. He laughed and rubbed his bum. He told me that he was going to give me my Christmas present, but considering recent events, he was reconsidering it. _

_I was surprised. It had been more than a month since we began talking to each other in the common room from midnight until the break of dawn; I hadn't expected him to buy me a present. I meekly informed him I didn't get him anything. He shrugged it off and dug into the pocket of his pajama pants, extracting a small box and handing it to me. I examined the long, thin box carefully as he pressed it into my hands. I glanced over at the messily wrapped box, its crinkled paper printed with Snitches and broomsticks. He had vainly tried to tie a bow around the box with limp, red ribbon. I smiled. _

_He told me he wasn't that good of a wrapper. I agreed silently. I sucked in my breath the way I always did before I opened a present. He imitated me, sucking in his cheeks and puckering his lips in a rather exaggerated way. I had the urge to smack him, but set my sights instead of the box. I tore away the paper and ribbon, staring down at the mysterious black box. The same anticipation I felt every Christmas filled me as I stared down at the box. _

_He snidely asked me if I was going to just stare at it or open it. I glared at him nastily and told him I was taking my time. I finally lifted off the lid of the box, staring down at the box, steadying myself for disappointment. However, the disappointment didn't come because I was thrilled. I was thrilled with what I was staring down at, the glittering necklace sitting innocently in the box. Gladrags displayed the same necklace in the shop window; I had taken to staring through the window mournfully at it, wishing I hadn't wasted away my money on sweets. I looked up at Oliver's face, a grin on my face. I flung my arms around him and hugged him. He laughed as I screamed happily into his ear. It was about the best present I had ever gotten, I told him. It was the truth. _

_The Hogwarts Express has just stopped. I can't get this smile off my face. At least this year, I won't have to force one on my face every time I open a present. _

**A/N: Hey! I'm sorry I haven't updated. I was worrying about school. I just started yesterday…pretty early. I hope this was good. The chapters are kind of random. I was debating on using all diary entries to tell the story or part diary entries and third person narrative. I decided on diary entries. **

**I don't know if this is going to be short or not. I'll take my time on it. I'll probably only work on it when I have time, considering school and all. I didn't go into great detail about the necklace because I don't really remember what was "in" in 1992. I only know what necklaces I like now in 2006. Haha. And about the deep-frying turkey…I'm not sure if they do that in Britain or not. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and support!**

**Ashley- thanks!**

**Ghostwriter262 - Hehe, glad you liked this story! Thanks!**

**Semma - Thank you!**

**Icelandic Morning Glory - Haha glad you loved it. I can imagine Katie as either way. Mostly dark hair or lighter brown hair, but blonde is okay to me too. Hehe. Thanks!**

**Giddyupgal - Haha, I'm surprised with myself because I've been getting lots of ideas lately. Usually, I'm sapped of creativity so I don't know if you want to steal my brain. Your review was long enough! You're so nice! Thanks!**

**Meshugenah - Hi there again. Haha no poking! I finally posted up the first chapter! Thanks!**

**The Marauders and Lily - Thanks! Hope you like this chapter.**

**lilu05 - Thanks! Haha, my creativeness will eventually go on a vacation too. Haha.**

**xtotallyatpeacex - Thanks! **

**FizzingWhizbeez - Thanks very much! I wish I knew someone as delicious as I make Oliver out as. Haha. I'll settle for some other guys. Haha. **

**callernumber16onz100 - Not a one-shot! Haha. It's a story…Thanks for reviewing!**

**CarbonMonoxide - Thanks! Haha I love that word. Wanker. I'm not even British but I love it anyways. Haha. **

**Hope this chapter lived up to the previous! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Summary: It all started because she was an insomniac. He was one too. It was their little tradition, talking to each other at 3 in the morning. Then, she falls for him…hard. KBOW. **_

**After Midnight**

_Chapter Two_

**February 14, 1993.**

_**Gryffindor Common Room, Six in the Evening.**_

_I usually have the same conflict every year. The cynic in me wants to hate Valentine's Day and send love-stricken couples to the hospital wing nursing horrible boils. The romantic in me wants to embrace the holiday and the hope that perhaps, there's someone for me, too. After the cynic and romantic battle off, the cynic walks off victorious. I decided to skive on the festivities; after dusting confetti off my toast, I decided I had seen enough pink to last me a lifetime. I would hate to see what Lockhart thought up of for dinner. _

_Leanne is an open romantic. I'm a closet romantic. She stacks her tawdry, romance novels on her bedside table and flips through them in her spare time. She believes in true love and soul mates. She watches couples snog with a smile on her face and turns to me to tell me that she hopes someday, she'll find someone she loves too. While she displays her beliefs and faith in love, I am torn between. I scoff at infatuated couples and snort at the mention of soul mates and true loves. But I steal her romance novels off her bedside table and read them alone. After I finish a book, I find myself wishing I would find someone who would love me and pick me up and spin me round. Though the image is terribly cliché, the romantic in me wants it. _

_I had taken a book off Leanne's bedside table to read earlier this afternoon. The common room was nearly empty except for a few giggling first years in the corner. Two fifth years were tangled in the corner, giving the impression that they were eating each other's faces wildly. I settled in my armchair near the hearth, flicking open the book with shameful anticipation. I was fully entranced with the classic story, a girl bumping accidentally into her destined soul mate. She falls for him hard and turns into a blubbering idiot. He grabs her and kisses her when her love for him slips out. It was a mediocre story, but I was fascinated. I was in the midst of a furious snog session between the two characters when a voice interrupted me. _

_It was Oliver Wood. To my immense shame and humiliation, he began to read over my shoulder. "'Isabelle deepened the kiss and stifled her moan. Her grip tightened on the back of his collar. She tugged impatiently at his shirt and pulled it over his head to reveal a bare, chiseled torso--'" I realized that the novel was soon entering dangerous waters. I shut the book. My cheeks were burning. I didn't dare look up at Oliver, but I knew he had a huge grin on his face as he said, "A little bit racy for a thirteen-year-old, don't you think?" _

_He proceeded to pull me out of my misery and embarrassment, changing the subject quickly as he sat himself down in his usual armchair across from mine. He looked neater today in his black school robes, but he had rolled up the sleeves of his robes, revealing the white, wrinkled cuffs of his oxford underneath. His hair looked as messy as usual and a lazy, lopsided grin was on his face. _

_He asked me if I had gotten a valentine from one of the dwarves. I snorted and shook my head. I told him the last time I had gotten a valentine was from a rather plump Muggle boy when I was seven in Junior School. He picked up on the bitter tone of my voice; I had always harbored an inkling of hope that I would get a valentine from the current boy that I had set my eyes on. This year, I had given up and decided to wait for the fancy to pass._

_He said, "Don't sweat it" and continued on about how he didn't get a singing valentine, either, like Harry Potter did. I laughed, and he grinned at me. He suddenly stuck his hand into his trouser pocket, rummaging through it purposely. I watched, mystified. He pulled out two Chocolate Frogs, wrapped in their particularly crinkled foil. He tossed one to me and grinned at me, winking. My heart was misbehaving. He wished me a happy Valentine's Day and unwrapped his Chocolate Frog, taking a large bite out of the head. I smiled and began eating mine, feeling the chocolate melt on my tongue, thinking that Valentine's Day wasn't so bad after all. _

* * *

**April 11, 1993.**

**_Fourth Floor, Library, Four in the Afternoon. _**

_Never question tradition. Some traditions can be absolutely ridiculous, but you don't question them. You just do them year after year and pass them onto your children. They pass them on to your grandchildren. And all the while, they all wonder why on earth they're passing out chocolate eggs to the neighbors in a suffocating bunny costume. My dad insists on donning a bunny costume every Easter to hand chocolate eggs to our bewildered Muggle neighbors. Luckily, I'm in Hogwarts around Easter, and my brothers have their own flats to hide in. My poor mum, however, chooses to lock herself up in her room for the day and sever all connections with her husband. The neighbors learned to accept my eccentric dad and often strung their children along to snap pictures with the 'Easter bunny'. I don't question why my dad does this. But every year, he hauls out the costume. It's a tradition. _

_My life is made up of traditions. Leanne and I have a tradition of locking ourselves up in the dormitory before the grueling end-of-term exams and eating Chocolate Frogs while wasting hours away with intense games of Exploding Snap and long talks of nonsense. Angelina, Alicia, and I have the tradition of gathering underneath the oak tree on the courtyard to mentally curse the passing Slytherins before a Slytherin-Gryffindor match. Of course, there has not been any evidence that we actually make them have bad luck. But it's a tradition. _

_Yesterday night, I went down to the common room as usual to sit in my armchair to find Oliver in his armchair across from mine. I wasn't surprised. I expected it. It suddenly hit me there; we had a tradition. Oliver and I have a tradition. It started because we were both insomniacs and needed company to pass the long, sleepless night. It was unexpected. Oliver Wood and Katie Bell, friends? The third year and the sixth year? I can see the questions in everybody's eyes when they look at us talking in the common room. But we made it a tradition. I expect him in that armchair every night to talk to me about nothing. He's easy to talk to. He listens and laughs with me. He makes me feel like I'm someone worth listening to. He makes me feel special when I'm really not. I'm nothing special. _

_He still makes my heart want to jump out of my mouth. I think it's because of the hormones--shit. _

_I had just outrun Madam Pince's books; I had forgotten you can't eat chocolate in the library. Blame my dad for sending me chocolate eggs today. Damn traditions. _

**A/N: I know, short and stupid. I didn't have any inspiration. Just one of those transition diary entries. I'm working my way up to the main point of the plot. I have a bad habit of diving straight into a story because I'm too impatient. **

**Sorry for the slow updates, school and all. I hate it. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love you all!**

**ashley - thanks a lot!**

**Ghostwriter626 - Thanks! Oliver is sweet. Haha. **

**dreamcaster555 - Wow, I feel so special! Haha. School sucks. Thanks a lot! **

**Meshugenah - Haha. Please, no more poking! Yeah, maybe a little boyfriend-ish but please let it slide this time! Haha. It made for a sweet Oliver. Hehe. Thanks!**

**Jen - Nope, I haven't read Meg McCafferty's books, but I'm sure that's a compliment so thanks a lot! **

**xtotallyatpeacex - Don't worry, if it was someone else's fic, I'd be like "huh?" too. I made it all in italics because usually in stories, when the characters are writing down things in their own handwriting like diary entries or notes, then it would be in italics. I'm not sure if that's a really good explanation. Thanks though!**

**xx.just. - I love your one-shots! Haha. Thanks a lot! **

**Icelandic Morning Glory - Smiley-face french fries? Why have I not heard of those before! Haha. Please don't deep-fry my socks! **

**Giddyupgal - Yeah, I like replying to people. Sometimes, it sounds really redundant though because I say thanks in almost all my replies. Aw, thanks a bunches for adding me to your favorites! Yes, Oliver is my love in this story. Haha. Thanks a lot!**

**The Marauders and Lily -Aw, thanks a lot! **

**anonymous - Thanks! I love Katie/Oliver stories. Haha. I'm not much of an insomniac, I can fall asleep right away usually. **

**RoxieWeasley - Aw, thanks a bunches!**

**asdf - I'm sorry about the italics! But thanks for reading my story anyways!**

**Thanks a lot everybody! I hope I get inspired so my next chapter will be better! For now, I hope this satisfies you. **


	4. Chapter 3

_**Summary: It all started because she was an insomniac. He was one too. It was their little tradition, talking to each other at 3 in the morning. Then, she falls for him…hard. KBOW. **_

**After Midnight**

_Chapter Three_

**June 17, 1993.**

**_Gryffindor Common Room, Midnight._**

_I might be the only person I know who likes storms. A normal person would look up at the ominous, grey clouds in the dark sky and listen to the deep, rumbling thunder with dread. I anticipate the loud thunder and the swirling clouds. I love the feeling of pouring, cold rain rolling down my skin and the wet grass underneath my feet. I love listening to the rain pitter patter on the windowpanes and the roof with the occasional boom of thunder and the bright, flash of lightning. I don't know why I like the rain. I've always have enjoyed the rain since I was little. I would sneak outside in the backyard to stand in the rain and squish in the cold mud. My mum stopped questioning why I liked to stand in the rain and fussed when I came back in, insisting that I would have a cold. But I never did. I thought I was the only one who liked storms. My mum hated rain. She associated with cold, wet, and muddy kitchen floors. Leanne was afraid of them. She hated the sound of thunder and flinched at flashes of lightning. _

_It was dreary morning. I could tell from the enchanted ceiling during breakfast. Leanne was annoyed because she had wanted to go to the lake after breakfast. I already told you she hated rain. I felt exhilarated. I told her that we could still go to the lake and that maybe it wouldn't rain. She agreed, and we finished our toast and headed out for the lake. She brought some toast with her to feed the giant squid. We liked watching it swim across the waters, propelling itself with its large tentacles and making ripples across the still water. We sat near the lake; I looked up at the dark sky and the grey clouds. I knew it was going to rain. We wasted the morning debating whether or not Madam Pince and Filch were romantically involved with another. Leanne seemed to think so. I wasn't so sure that Madam Pince or Filch really had a heart for anything other than Mrs. Norris and books. Leanne was listing several reasons why it would be plausible when she nearly jumped when the first low rumble of thunder came. She threw in all the toast in the lake and stood up. I wanted to stay, but she insisted on coming to the common room for a game of chess. I was disappointed, but I agreed. There would be more rainy days. It was typical of Leanne to pick chess. She knew I was horrible at the game, and she was the best. It's because she's thinks more than I do. I just move my pieces, and she sits there, thinking about her next move. She nearly killed me in the game. I could hear the rain pitter pattering on the windows. _

_I told her I was going to go up to the dormitory. Leanne didn't argue or follow me. We're both best friends, but we aren't connected to the hip. We do things alone and together. Honestly, if we were together 24/7, I think I would murder her. Or she would murder me. Or we would both murder each other. Either way, one of us or both of us would be dead. We have some things in common, but we're different in a lot of ways. I went to the window in the dormitory to look outside. The rain rolled down the glass window. A flash of lightning lit up the grey skies. I could see the Quidditch pitch far down from the tower. The hoops looked ridiculously small from the tower. Something caught my eye. A figure was standing near the edge of the lake. I tried to see who it was and what they were doing out in the rain, but it was too faraway to see, and the rain made everything blurry. I couldn't stand it anymore. I was going outside. Leanne told me I was crazy when I told her, but I ignored her. _

_The rain felt so good on my skin. It was cold and pounding down on me as soon as I stepped through the front doors. My shirt was sticking to me like a second skin. I wanted to just stand there and let the rain wash over me, but I wanted to know who was standing near the lake. I walked across the courtyard toward the lake. I could see the burly figure clearly now. I could see the usually messy, brown hair plastered to his head and his oxford sticking to his arms. "Oliver?" He was equally surprised. He turned to me and looked at me through the rain with a rather stupid face. But I didn't really notice. I could see every muscle underneath his thin, wet shirt. Bloody hormones. I asked him what he was doing out there. He asked me the same question. I told him I liked the rain. He told me he liked the rain, too. Filch gave us detention for tracking mud on the floors. I thought I was the only one who liked storms, but apparently, Oliver Wood liked them, too._

_He's coming down the stairs now. It's around one. He's wearing his favorite Puddlemere United jumper. Damn these hormones. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**September 23, 1993. **

**_Gryffindor Tower, Fourth Year Girls' Dormitory, Four in the Morning. _**

_I broke one of the seven deadly sins. I come from a religious family. My mother grew up as a Catholic, and my dad converted to Catholicism because of my grandparents' wishes. Before, he hadn't been very religious, and he still isn't. My mum goes to mass every Sunday in her best clothes, her hair brushed smooth and a white oxford tucked into a high-waisted pencil skirt. When I was little, she read to my brothers and me from the Bible. She told us about the seven deadly sins. I can name them off the top of my head. Envy, greed, pride, lust, wrath, gluttony, and sloth. I know I've broken most of them more than once. But I can't seem to get it out of my head. All I can think of is that I'm breaking one of the seven deadly sins. _

_Have you ever felt so angry that you can't think properly? Your mind is scattered and hazy. You can't get your thoughts in order because they're swimming all over the place. You're numb, but you're bursting with emotions. You just can't think. You don't know what to think. It's all just nonsense like jumbles of numbers on a page. You don't understand what you're thinking. You're just so angry. Furious. I can't focus. I can't think. I'm so furious, but I don't know why. The only clear thought in my head is that I'm breaking one of the seven deadly sins. Wrath. Wrath. I'm wrathful. I'm angry. I'm angry at him. Just the thought of his messy, windswept hair and his Puddlemere United jumper makes me want to scream. The thought of his brown eyes and the necklace around my neck that he touched…that he touched with his hands. His stupid, stupid smile. _

_See what he's reduced me to? I can't even write properly. I can only scribble out three-worded sentences that aren't even sentences. What are those called? Fragments. I'm writing fragments. I can't get my mind off him and that goofy smile. He looked so happy. He didn't realise how furious he made me. Why am I so mad? What did he do to me? Nothing. Nothing. He did nothing. That's what makes me the angriest. He didn't do anything. What did he do to me? _

_He just told me that he fancied a girl. That he couldn't think about her. Couldn't breathe around her. He said his stomach did flips. And I was foolish enough to think it was me. Why did I think it was me? It wasn't me. But why am I so mad? He fancies someone. He fancies someone. _

_You know when you're so mad that you start crying? Is it supposed to hurt like this? _

_I'm mad at Oliver, and I don't know why. I just know I'm breaking one of the seven deadly sins._

**A/N: And there you go. Another chapter. FINALLY. I'm so sorry. It's a mixture of school AND writer's block! I went through literally seven variations of Chapter Three until I decided on this one. **

**I like writing this story. I don't have to worry about grammar or anything…just writing because it's a diary. Do you really proofread a diary? What did you think of this chapter, anyway? Good, bad? I know, it's not really my best. It's more serious. And shorter than I'd like it to be. But I thought this would be a good place to stop. I promise I'll try to update sooner. **

**I'll definitely elaborate more on the second diary entry in the next chapter. I wrote it like that because Katie can't string together any…coherent thoughts. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers! I really love you guys. You definitely rock my world! Haha. **

**Giddyupgal - **_Filler chapters are really a life saver. I know, I love Oliver…I'm glad you liked it! Even if it was pretty short…haha. This one's pretty short, too. Sorry! Thanks a lot!_

**ashley - **_Thanks!  
_**The Marauders and Lily - **_Thanks so much! I hope you like this chapter!_

**Ghostwriter262 - **_I know, Madam Pince is gonna get her. Thanks!_

**xtotallyatpeacex - **_Yup, that's why it's in italics! Hehe. I WAS going to do it half diary, half notes, and maybe narrative, but then I decided just to stick to diary entries to tell the story. Thanks!_

**Icelandic Morning Glory - **_Good thing you didn't deep-fry my socks. You never know when you need them. Do you not like Katie Leung? Haha. Oliver…a pedophile. Haha. His dirty little secret. Thanks for reviewing!_

**One formerly known as anonymous - **_Thanks a lot! I wonder how I got that idea of insomniacs…haha. I don't even remember how I thought up of it! I'm glad you like it!_

**amazoness - **_White's day? What's that? Haha. Thanks!_

**FizzingWhizbeez - **_I like Katie's loony dad. Haha. I wanted to elaborate, but I decided not to. I tried to stick to canon as much as possible. I even used the calendar on the HP-Lexicon! Haha. But doing two-year difference makes it a lot easier…and you never know, they COULD be two years apart. Depends on their birthdays, I guess? Thanks a lot! _

**Meggily **- _Aw, thanks a bunches!_

**dreamcaster555 - **_School…I hate waking up early. Blech! Thanks a lot!_

**Meshugenah - **_I'm definitely not an insomniac! Haha. I could never. I always fall asleep before eleven on school days. I can't help it. I'm definitely a closet romantic. Haha. Thanks a lot!_

**SerinaN - **_Haha, hi Seri. Thanks a lot!_

**mind on sleave - **_Aw, well, thanks! I'm glad you like my diary entries. _

**WaterKatanas - **_Haha. I like Madam Pince…well, not really, but I think it's funny how she loves books so much. She would definitely murder me. I always drop books by accident. Thanks a lot!_

**Thanks everyone! Hope you like this chapter! Tell me your opinions and everything! **


	5. Chapter 4

**September 25, 1993.**

**_Gryffindor Common Room, Eleven at Night. _**

_Déjà vu is the oddest thing. It happens to me at the strangest moments. Like sometimes, I'm writing a note to Leanne in History of Magic when I look out the window to stare at a barn owl. Déjà vu. Or it's Quidditch practice, and Oliver is yelling at Fred and George for goofing off and I can see the giant squid swimming in the lake. Déjà vu. _

_I still remember the first boy I fancied. I had just first started Middles (I was around five) at a new Infant school. I remember my mum holding my hand as we walked down the corridor. Everything was so scary and big, but then again, I was only five. We were running late because she was trying to shove me into a dress. I wanted to wear my corduroy overalls. We had a fight over it, but my mum won. After she left me at the classroom, my teacher showed me my seat. I remember a girl named Alexandra talked to me. She became my friend as the year went by. I don't remember when, but one day, a boy stood up and handed me a note that was asked whether or not I liked him and to circle yes or no. I didn't know him, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings so I circled yes. The next thing I know, during recess, he and his friends were chasing me around the playground, trying to kiss me. But sometime during the year, I found myself holding hands with him on the way to the infirmary because someone had stepped on my hand. Shortly after that, I heard his older sister talking to him about a girl he fancied. I remember my first fancy and my first heartbreak. I hated him after that. I never fully realized I had fancied him until I heard he liked another girl. _

_Déjà vu, Katie._

_Leanne is too smart and wise for her own good. She's perceptive. I barely pay attention to things, while she pays attention to details. She had dragged me in the dormitory one night. She was in her ghastly neon pink and green pajamas. I was surprised because she was rarely awake past eleven. She said she wanted to talk. I was annoyed because I wanted to go to the common room to talk to Oliver. She sat down on her bed with a very serious expression on her face. It scared me. I immediately thought the worst and asked if someone had died. She told me I was stupid. Well, that's a good friend there. She asked me what was going on with Oliver and me. I laughed and told her nothing. We were just friends. She didn't seem to believe me and gave me an odd look when I told her I had to meet Oliver in the common room. The fact how perceptive Leanne is scares me. She had told me that I was oblivious to how close Oliver and I were. But Leanne is also a good friend. It was a mark of our friendship that she didn't say "I told you so" when I told her I had fallen for him. She was right, but she's always right. _

_Nothing has changed between Oliver and me. Or so it seems. We talk and joke. I couldn't stop crying from the new wizard, the centaur, and the hag joke he told me the other day. He talks about Quidditch, and I tell him that the Puddlemere United are fourth in the league to tease him. He acts mad and tickles me until I start crying again. Sometimes, Percy Weasley comes down with unusually messy hair and his dressing gown to tell us to keep it down. Percy just can't pull off the messy, disheveled look like Oliver can without looking ridiculous. It's because Oliver has a carefree, loose personality, while Percy is a rule-abiding, tight-arse wanker. When he comes back up to his dormitory, Oliver and I start laughing again. _

_But then he mentions her. I don't blame Oliver. Hailey Tobias is gorgeous. She has a pretty, delicate face and big blue eyes. She wears her long black hair straight, but sometimes, it surrounds her face in loose waves. She's his age, a seventh year in Ravenclaw. She's fairly popular and smart. I think she likes Quidditch or Oliver wouldn't even give her a chance. Every time he talks about her, he tells me he's afraid she doesn't know he exists. Like a good friend, I tell him she probably fancies him, too. But I really don't want her to fancy him. It makes me sick to my stomach at the thought. _

_I've gone through heartbreak before, but the problem is this time I'm not five. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**October 9, 1993. **

**_Gryffindor Common Room, Four in the Morning. _**

_I look forward to my birthdays, but I've always found them predictable. Before I went to Hogwarts, my mum would knock on my door and come in with breakfast on a tray. It was always my favorite, blueberry pancakes. She'd have a small vase on the tray with a huge, pink rose in it; it made it more special to me. I'd always be awake before she knocked on my door because I came to expect it every birthday. We'd eat together in bed and then I would come downstairs. My dad and brothers would wish me happy birthday, and my dad would hand me a Galleon to add to my savings for a broomstick. I usually had a small birthday party with my closest friends. We would do something different each year, whether it be eating cake at the park or going to the zoo. My cake was always chocolate with chocolate frosting, and I'd always have a scoop of ice cream with it. I hated blowing out candles so my mum would stick only one. _

_I don't have blueberry pancakes or parties anymore, but everything is fairly predictable still. _

_I woke up this morning to the sound of tapping on the window. I walked to the window and opened it. The barn owl had a familiar package. It had the usual. Nestled in the box was a thick envelope and a chocolate cake with a single candle stuck in the middle. The envelope had a card with a Galleon from my dad (even though I already have a broom) and a handful of pounds from my mum. Leanne burst into the dormitory and screamed, "Happy birthday!". She had a neatly wrapped box in her hand. She was always so careful about wrapping presents that I always had to unwrap it with equal care instead of ripping off the paper. Judging by the shape of the box, I already had a hunch what it was. I opened it and my hunch was confirmed. It was the shoes I had been lusting for, those gorgeous pumps with the four-inch heels. Leanne knew fully well that I would fall in them, but she bought them anyway to appeal to my vain side. I hugged her, and we set off to breakfast. For my birthday, we usually ate outside near the lake to watch the giant squid and feed it the leftover toast. _

_I got my first surprise of the day. We usually ate toast and eggs we took from the Great Hall, but today, Leanne told me she had already got the toast in her bag. When we walked out to the lake, I saw a checkered blanket spread out across the grass near the edge of the water. Leanne laughed at the expression on my face. It was blueberry pancakes. I hugged her until she couldn't breathe. _

_There must be something about turning fourteen because I had one more surprise. I didn't see this one coming either. By the end of the day, I had gotten several presents from my parents, my brothers, Leanne, Angelina, Alicia, and some fishy Chocolate Frogs from Fred and George. I was feeling happier than usual and changed into a pair of shorts and a ratty Weird Sisters shirt. I went down to meet Oliver as usual. He wasn't there yet so I sat there and waited. I was beginning to wonder if the wanker had gotten himself stuck in a broom closet or was spying on the Slytherin Quidditch team to find out their tactics. I stared at his armchair across from mine, marveling at how odd it was to see it empty when I noticed something sitting innocently on the cushion. It looked like a spare piece of parchment. I picked it up and recognized the messy scrawl on it. 'Meet me in the kitchens', it said. I went to the kitchens (luckily, Fred and George showed me) and found the usual house elves running around and flapping their huge ears. _

_"Miss!" one squeaked. I looked down into its huge eyes. "Miss, you is to come with Minnie!" Minnie led me through the kitchens. I spotted a huge platter of éclairs and treacle tarts sitting on a counter. I knew I was salivating. The house elf stopped suddenly. I almost fell on top of the poor thing, but I held onto the table beside me. The table had a small cake sitting on it, topped with yellow roses and iced with cream frosting. Several lit candles were stuck neatly on the edge of the cake, and it read 'Happy birthday Katie' in green icing. He was smiling at me from the table, his messy hair messier than usual and his Puddlemere United sweater scrunched up to his elbows. _

_"Happy birthday, Katie," Oliver said to me with a huge grin. "Blow out your candles, the wax is getting on the cake. Make a good wish, too. Like winning the Quidditch Cup this year." I shook my head and told him it was dumb wish to make him mad. I sat down and stared at the cake. It was really sweet of Oliver; I was really grateful and touched. I could feel his eyes on me so I closed my eyes and thought of the best, possible wish I could think of and blew all the candles out with all my might. Oliver ruined the moment by telling me I got spit on the cake. We ate the cake in silence. Although the cake was vanilla and it had fourteen candles in it instead of one, I thought it was a nice change from the ordinary. I decided I like surprises. _

_I hate Oliver now, the wanker. Does he know he's teasing me by acting this sweet to me? It would be so much easier if he were a berk. Or better yet, if he wasn't in love with someone else. _

**A/N: ACK! I'm so sorry for the slow update! School and friends have kept me busy and I've had writer's block! Eek! For some reason, the break isn't working on And...I did take some of this out of my real life...but only the note thing that happened from when I was little. And I even tweaked that a little bit...**

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! You know what sucks? I was writing replies to each review when my computer froze! And I didn't save it! Ugh. Now I'm so tired…so sorry for the skimpy replies! **

**Thanks to: **

**xtotallyatpeacex, kyungsook, Jen, one **(I planned on this being a short story. Like seven chappies?)**, Ghostwriter626, amazoness, ashley, Giddyupgal **(hahahahaha, she's totally lusting for Ollie! I break the deadly sins a lot too), **SerinaN **(sorry you're not feeling well), **The Marauders and Lily **(yeah, she did break envy, but she just didn't realize she was jealous! And nope it isn't Katie), **Mrs Longbottom118 **(nope, don't like anyone right now! Haha, I just stare at hot guys in class. And I haven't been in a predicament like Katie's before. I'm just writing how someone would typically react to something like this).

**Thanks everybody! I love you! **


	6. Chapter 5

_**Summary: It all started because she was an insomniac. He was one too. It was their little tradition, talking to each other at 3 in the morning. Then, she falls for him…hard. KBOW. **_

**After Midnight**

Chapter Six

**November 7, 1993. **

**_Gryffindor Common Room, Dawn. _**

_When I was little, my mum told me that you'd know who's a good friend and who isn't. She told me good friends are the ones who are sitting there holding your hand when everything in your life is going wrong. Leanne is my best friend. We do almost everything together. Oliver likes to say that she practically grows out of my side. We can talk about anything from the weather to whether we would rather date the giant squid or Marcus Flint. We both agreed on the giant squid; I think it's quite fond of us because we feed it toast almost every other morning. I heard that Flint likes to pick his boogies. Better safe than sorry. Leanne goes to every one of my Quidditch practices, no matter what ghastly hour Oliver has us out at. She cheers the loudest in the stands whenever I score a goal, and she could care less that everyone else is staring at her like she's loony. She always has a stack of toast with her after practices for me with a liberal amount of marmalade on them. It's funny that we're so close because we didn't exactly get off on the right foot our first year until one day, I got an owl from my parents. _

_It was in the morning. Everyone was getting ready for class. The irritating prude Leanne was nagging me about how messy my area was. I was secretly wishing she would trip over the box of Chocolate Frogs on the floor when I heard tapping on the window. I saw our family owl, Otis. Everything was a blur after that. My granddad had died. I knew my roommates felt awkward, looking at me crying in the middle of the dormitory. They gave me pitying looks and left. Leanne was about to leave when she stopped and dropped her books and bags. She sat down next to me on the messy floor and held my hand. I spent the day crying on the floor with Leanne holding my hand. The next day, we were eating breakfast together. _

_My mum never liked Quidditch. My dad instilled the love of the sport in my brothers and me. When I made the Quidditch team, my dad threw me a celebration as soon as I got home for Christmas break. My mum wasn't too happy; she was worried I would get hurt. She would go on and on about the possible injuries I could get from falling off my broom to a Bludger hitting me in the head. It was irritating to listen to her go on and on, but I admit she has a point. Yesterday's game was especially brutal. I love storms. But storms aren't good Quidditch weather. We were playing against Hufflepuff. The only good thing about their team is Cedric Diggory. Tall, dark, and handsome. It was a tad disappointing that I couldn't see him on the account of the rain. _

_It was horrible. I managed to score a goal, but I think it was pure luck that I didn't score on my own team. Oliver called a time-out. Harry could barely see with his glasses, but Hermione Granger put some sort of charm on his glasses. Honestly, that girl is a third year and she knows more spells than I do. I think I'm just stupid, and she's exceptionally smart. It was hard to fly after the time-out, mostly because my robes were soaking and weighing me down. At some point, I heard Oliver yelling something to Harry. I stopped to watch through the rain. Cedric was heading for the Snitch. Harry was behind him, but he stopped for some reason. I felt awfully cold. I guessed it was the rain, but I recognized that chill and the sadness that was rushing through me…Harry fell from his broom. We lost the game. Cedric tried to call it off, but Hufflepuff won. I thought Harry was dead. He was laying in the mud, glasses still on his face. _

_Oliver left to go to the locker room, but I was more worried about Harry. I couldn't tell if it was rain or tears on my face, but I think it was both. We went to the hospital wing. Filch was furious because of the mud we were getting on the castle floor. Madam Pomfrey wasn't too happy either. But she said Harry was alive. He finally woke up about half an hour later. I couldn't look at Harry's face when Fred and George told him. He looked so crushed and defeated. Then I remembered Oliver. When we left the hospital wing, I told Angelina and Alicia I was going to check up on him. Angelina gave me this weird, smug look that I hate so much, the kind like she knows something I don't. It was still raining hard outside when I went to the locker rooms. The last of the crowds was coming back inside, dripping wet and clothes clinging to their skin. I walked into the locker room. I almost laughed at what I saw. Oliver had changed into a baggy, grey jumper and jeans. His hair was still wet from his shower. It looked funny compared to his usual messy mop. But that wasn't the funny part. He was stretched out across the locker room floor on his side, his cheek pressed on the ground with the most pathetic look on his face. _

_I remember asking him what was he doing. It took him a while to answer. He just stared at the wall across from him and finally told me in a rather hollow voice that we lost the game fair and square. Oliver can get so worked up over Quidditch, but it was almost heartbreaking to see how depressed he was over the loss. I know that he wants to win the Cup badly this year. Instead of telling him how dirty the locker room floor probably was, I sucked it up and found myself lying down next to him on my back. I surprised even myself when I put my hand around his. It was an act of friendship, but at the same time, it made me sad because I realized what I felt for him wasn't a passing fancy and all he saw me as was a friend._

* * *

**November 8, 1993.**

_**Gryffindor Common Room, Midnight. **_

_Breaking a habit is hard to do because you're used to doing something so often and instinctively that it's hard to get out of it. When I was little, I used to bite my nails. But really, what little kid didn't bite their nails when they were little? My mum would smack my hand and tell me that there were germs underneath my fingernails. But it was one of those habits. If I was scared, nervous, or just bored, I would start biting them. My mum tried to help me break the habit. She put lemon juice on my nails and once, in desperation, she put tape on my nails. It didn't work. She gave up eventually, and I grew up; I stopped biting my nails. _

_This time, I don't think time will break this habit. It's sheer, pure will power, and I don't think I have enough of it. I don't have an incentive. I tried asking Leanne whether or not I should go through with it. Like a good friend, she told she would support me regardless of the decision I made. I want to break the habit of our midnight talks--Oliver's and mine. I guess I want to break the habit of Oliver. Can a person be a habit, anyway?_

_The closer Oliver and I get, the more I realize he doesn't see me as anything more than a friend. I'm waiting for my crush to pass, this fancy to fade away…but whatever I'm feeling for Oliver is getting stronger. The midnight talks are a chance for me to get to know him more than I do and to grow closer to him. I want to stop growing closer to him because I want all these feelings for him to go away. I want them pass away. I know this sounds all so melodramatic and juvenile, but if these feelings don't go away, I don't think my heart can take it when I know he likes someone else._

_But I don't have the will to break the habit. I guess it's why I'm sitting down here in the common room, waiting for him like usual. I anticipate his messy hair and his Puddlemere United jumper. His cute smile and his brown eyes. _

_I don't want to break this habit. But I think I'm going to have to. _

**A/N: Well, that was utterly lame. Haha. I tried. I'm sorry for the slow updates. School and all…I got the idea at the end of the first entry from Grey's Anatomy. If anyone watched the season premiere this Thursday! Haha. When Izzie was laying on the bathroom floor…well, if you don't watch the show, then it's sort of not really my idea. Haha. **

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Giddyupgal - **_I know, just the mental image of Oliver is yummy! Haha. Yeah, school and writer's block really makes me procrastinate. But I really want to finish this story. Haha. Speaking of updates and stories, I love your V-Day story. It's so wonderfully entertaining. I've got to hand it to you, 60 chapters is really a miraculous feat because I can barely make it to seven! Haha. Thanks a bunches! Hope you liked this chapter…_

**kyungsook - **_Well, I still have slight writer's block. Not really belting out ideas as well as I did at the beginning…but it'll be alright. Thanks for reviewing!_

**xtotallyatpeacex - **_Yeah, Leanne and Oliver are really nice to Katie. You do have a point about the red and gold icing! I should've. I didn't really think about. I just chose green on a whim! Thanks!_

**choco-crush - **_Thanks! I love Oliver too! Haha. _

**one - **_Well…he might like Katie in the end. I shouldn't say too much though. Haha. Thanks!_

**The Marauder and Lily - **_Definitely sucks for Katie. At least Oliver got her a cake. Haha. Thanks a lot!_

**Mrs Longbottom118 - **_Oh, sorry I got you confused. Oliver said he fancied someone in chapter four, but Katie didn't say her name until the last chapter. So the girl Oliver fancies is Hailey Tobias…thanks for reviewing!_

**Ghostwriter626 **- _Yeah, poor Katie! Haha. It'll get better for her though. Promise. Thanks!_

**ashley - **_Haha, Ollie can't help that he's so sweet. Thanks!_

**100-percent-Harry-Potter-obsessed - **_Like your name! Haha. I'm totally obsessed with Harry Potter. I really want the 7th book to come out soon. I'm so glad you like my story! Thanks!_

**SerinaN - **_Thanks so much! I hope you like this chapter!_

**Meshugenah - **_Haha. This other girl (nasty voice dub). Haha. Yeah, I wouldn't trust Gred or Forge at all. I hope you liked this chapter. I should try to get Fred and George in the action. They make everything funner! Haha._

**mindreader208 - **_Well, I'm glad you like the short entries! Haha. Whew. At least someone does. I can never write that much in one chapter…unless if I have like a huge idea. Haha. Thanks a lot!_

**Meggily - **_Well, we all know Ollie and Katie will get together sometime soon. Haha. Thanks a lot!_

**Phillipa of the Phoenix - **_Aw, thanks a lot! I hope you liked this chapter. _

**Thanks everyone! You're the best! **


	7. Chapter 6

**November 27, 1993. **  
_Gryffindor Common Room_

_There are two basic ways to break a habit. You can either rip off the bandage or say goodbye slowly. I was going to rip off the bandage to get it over with. The bandage is ripped off already, but I didn't do it. Oliver did. After the Quidditch match, he got into this manic, obsessive rant about how he needed to focus on Quidditch tactics from now until after Christmas break. He said it was very important that he focus on his diagrams and tactics. It's his last year to win the Cup. He told me we couldn't have our talks anymore because he needed to spend that time focusing on Quidditch. Since we haven't had our talks, I have spent hours in bed, wide awake, alone with my thoughts. I was relieved, sad, and a little mad at the same time. I was relieved because I was getting closer to breaking the habit of him. I was sad because I knew I was going to miss him and at the same time, I was a little angry because he found Quidditch was more important than me. To me, that told me he didn't fancy me. I'm not quite sure what Oliver is to me. _

_He's not a schoolgirl crush, a passing fancy. I've had a lot of those. I liked half the population of Hogwarts. At one point, I thought Lee Jordan was endearing until he chased me around the common room with his tarantula. Oliver is different, though. I feel like he's more than a crush to me. He's important to me. I hate this sudden absence of him from the life. I think he was a bigger part of it than I ever realized. Leanne told me I loved him. She was teasing, but I took it seriously. I'm not in love with Oliver. I think I'm in between the line of fancy and love. I don't want to be; I want him push him out of my heart. I don't want to get stuck in a sticky mess of unrequited love to get my heart broken and my friendship with Oliver ruined. I just want to rip off the bandage. _

_He's been busy with Quidditch these few weeks, but I finally managed to have a real conversation with him. The Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff match was today. Leanne and I met Angelina and Alicia at the stands in our usual seats in the front to see all the action. We wore blue to support Ravenclaw. Angelina managed to steal a Ravenclaw badge and pinned it on her robes. The game was about to start. I could see Roger Davies coming out on the field. I smelled strawberries as something brushed up against me. Oliver sat down next to me. His eyes were on the game, but he said hello. His hair was damp; he had just taken a shower. He wore a leather jacket over his wrinkled, white oxford and his Gryffindor scarf was wrapped around his neck. He had just shaved and managed to nick himself, judging from the small piece of toilet paper stuck on his cheek. He noticed me staring and looked at me. "I nicked myself," he said obviously, dimples creased in his cheeks as he smiled. Leanne jabbed her elbow into my side. I began to watch the game. I love Quidditch. I love cheering in the stands and screaming. Ravenclaw was winning; Oliver was jumping up and down and yelling. He needed them to win badly for our sake. When the game was over and Ravenclaw won, we were so excited. I could hear Angelina and Alicia screaming with Fred and George and Leanne yelling. Oliver turned to me and hugged me so tightly I couldn't breathe. He was so warm. I could smell his hair. He let go of me quickly and grinned. It was the happiest I've seen him since that match. _

_When we got back to the common room, Oliver disappeared to the boys' dormitory. Leanne gave me this look. I knew I was supposed to break the habit, but I don't want to. I can't help that my heart feels like it's going to jump out of my mouth when he's around or that my eyes want to stare at him and his nicked cheek. I can't help that my memory wants to replay that hug over and over again. I feel like a pathetic, lovesick schoolgirl. I still have the smell of strawberries in my nose._

* * *

**December 19, 1993.**

_Home _

_Leanne once got caught under the mistletoe in the corridor with this little mousy boy from Hufflepuff. I think his name was Edmond or Edward. Dumbledore seems to think it's funny to enchant the mistletoe; whoever is stuck underneath it with you, you have to kiss them. I know some people who take shortcuts to avoid the corridors swarmed with mistletoe in every corner. Unfortunately, we didn't know about the mistletoe until Leanne was stuck under it. Edmond or Edward or maybe Eric gave Leanne a quick peck on the cheek and ran off to class. I don't think he took the spot of the best kiss Leanne's ever had, but I'm just guessing. _

_I completely forgot about the mistletoe corridors. I was going to the library to return a Potions book I had checked out for my essay. I was turning around the corner and bumped into Oliver. He was coming back from the library; he had a few Quidditch books in his hands and piles of parchment sandwiched between them. "Hey, long time no see," I said. I hadn't seen him in a while, considering he was always in the corner with that model of the Quidditch pitch, poking at little figures with his wand. "I have to give you your present." I had gotten him a huge book filled with every Quidditch tactic known to man and a new Puddlemere United jumper, considering he had worn a hole in his old one. _

_"Me, too," he said with a grin. My heart was beating so hard. He looked adorable as usual with his messy hair and his untucked, wrinkled oxford. He rolled up his sleeves to his elbows and loosened his tie around his neck. "I was getting some books for over the holiday to…make some tactics." I sighed. I told him he was obsessed and crazy. "I thought we were invincible, but we lost to Hufflepuff! You have to take this seriously, Katie!" His eyes were bulging like they do during practice. He was breathing through his nose heavily. _

_"Oliver, I am taking it--" I looked up above his head. "--mistletoe," I said as I looked at the mistletoe hanging innocently above our heads. My face got hot, and I was getting sweaty. Unfortunately, when I'm nervous, I sweat in places people don't want to know. Of all the things to inherit from my dad. _

_Oliver gave me a confused look and then looked up above our heads. "Oh," he said. He didn't look nervous or even remotely different. "Guess I'm going to have to kiss you." He said it so casually, like he didn't care he was going to kiss me. He bent over toward my face. I could see his unshaven cheeks and his slightly chapped lips. He kissed my cheeks quickly with his soft lips, his cheek scratching my face as he straightened up. I swear my cheek is still tingling. My hands were sweaty, and my face was hot. I couldn't speak. _

_"I'll see you in the common room then?" he said smiling at me. I nodded. I walked down the corridor, past the library. Then I had to double back because I had forgotten what I had gone to do in the first place. I gave Madam Pince the book to return it and walked to the Gryffindor Tower. I stood in front of the Fat Lady for a while before she asked me impatiently if I was going to give her the password. He wasn't in the corner when I came in. I went to the armchair to sit down, feeling my heart beat in my chest, like I had just taken a long run. I don't know how long I sat there, waiting for my heart to return to normal. It was probably a couple hours before I got my senses back. I had skipped dinner. Everyone was coming back from the feast, including Oliver, who came and sat down in the armchair across from me. It was like old times again, but this time, I felt awkward and strange. But we started to talk, and it was comfortable again. _

_Today, he gave me his present on the Hogwarts Express. We sat together in the same compartment with Leanne, Angelina, and Alicia. Fred, George, and Lee kept coming in our compartment and eventually took Angelina and Alicia with them. Leanne kept giving me these looks and excused herself to the bathroom. Oliver turned to me and gave me a small box. They were Quidditch gloves, a deep reddish leather. I put them on; they fit my hands perfectly, lined with soft, warm fur. They looked pricey. It made my present look awful compared to his. But when he unwrapped it, he got this look on his face like a child opening his present from Father Christmas. He excitedly flipped through the book and pulled on his jumper. He hugged me close and tight. I could smell strawberries again. I never wanted to let him go. Unfortunately, Leanne walked into the compartment. She gave me looks the whole ride home, but I ignored them when Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, and Alicia came back to our compartment. _

_My mum and dad picked me up from King's Cross. My brothers were home when I got there, and we had dinner. For dessert, we had strawberry ice cream. As I worked on my second scoop, my mum asked me, "Since when do you like strawberry ice cream? You hate strawberries." Since I started smelling Oliver Wood's hair. But I didn't say that. _

**A/N: Hi! Wow, it's been a while. Sorry for the long wait, but I've been busy with school and just lazy. I forgot about this story for a while until recently and then sat down and wrote all of this today. Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter! I hope you enjoy…and I hope I'll start updating soon. I'll finish this story eventually! **


	8. Chapter 7

**January 1, 1994  
**_Common Room_

_I'm not sure how much longer I can listen to Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. I never knew voices could go that high—or that there were so many squeals contained in such small girls. I'm trying desperately to finish my History of Magic paper on something about goblins…need to check with Leanne about the exact topic, but it's a safe bet. I can't stop listening. Lavender's resolution is to lose the holiday weight she put on. She's currently listing all the foods she's not allowed to eat. She's making me hungry for bacon and Chocolate Frogs. My stomach just growled quite loudly because some first years gave me some funny looks._

_What is it about New Year's resolutions? I understand the appeal. They're promises of a fresh start, something better. They give you the encouragement to finally muster up the will to do that thing you've been wanting to do for a while but were too afraid, too lazy, too tired, too stupid, too undeserving…up until January. January is the clean slate. _

_But having New Year's resolutions are our undoing. The expectations and the pressure that ultimately accompany them set us up for failure, a self-fulfilling prophecy, because we have to do them, and if we slip up once, we beat ourselves up and give up, or maybe we had such high expectations that we will never meet them and the pressure to try to leads to failure. I'm sure I'll be seeing Lavender sneaking bacon onto her plate within the next three days. _

_I need a clean slate. I need to stop thinking about Oliver. His stupid hair he never seems to comb. His hazel eyes that get that crazy look in them, and the fact that I know he's envisioning the Quidditch Cup when it happens. The smell of strawberries. The agonizing fact that he will never like me more than a friend and a teammate. I keep replaying the kiss under the mistletoe, analyzing his every move. He gave me gloves for Christmas. What does that mean? They seemed expensive. Do expensive Quidditch gloves mean that he fancies me?_

_Leanne thinks I need to stop my self-inflicted torture. She's right. In a few short months, he'll be gone, and I'll be in the common room alone. Maybe I'll bump into him in Diagon Alley one day, and he'll be playing for Puddlemere United, probably the captain, famous, and handsome, and he'll take a while to figure out who I am. He'll probably have some pretty girl on his arm, and finally, a look of recognition and he goes, "Oh! This is Katie Bell. She used to go to Hogwarts with me and played as Chaser on the Gryffindor team." Just a former teammate, nothing more, and all our talks in the common room until the crack of dawn will be forgotten. _

_Oliver is strangely missing from the common room. I haven't seen much of him since I've gotten back from the holidays. He's been consumed with winning the Cup. I bumped into him on my way to the Great Hall for lunch...literally. He was muttering to himself, wringing his hands, and ran straight into me. I nearly fell flat on my back, but with his Keeper reflexes, he wrapped a strong arm around me and pulled me up. He apologized and immediately launched into a rant about McGonagall, how she was being unreasonable, how Harry was given a Firebolt mysteriously, but she confiscated it to test it. Who would cast spells on a perfectly good Firebolt? Harry needed a new broom, and a Firebolt would definitely help us win the next few matches. He had mentioned that he didn't care if the broom threw Harry off if he caught the Snitch, and for some reason, McGonagall seemed to think he didn't have his priorities straight. She yelled at him like he had said something terrible._

_I decided against mentioning that it did seem a little odd that someone would anonymously give Harry such an expensive gift and that I'd personally want my Seeker alive so he could catch the Snitch. A dead Seeker isn't much use. _

_He hardly said goodbye to me because he was too distracted, something about figuring out what to say to McGonagall when he tried talking to her next. And I was too distracted because I kept thinking about his strong arm wrapped around me, catching me like some sort of Prince Charming._

_KATIE BELL, STOP THINKING ABOUT OLIVER WOOD. AND MERLIN, STOP READING LEANNE'S ROMANCE NOVELS. _

_That's it. New Year's Resolution: stop thinking about Oliver Wood._

_I don't know how much more my heart can take. _

**January 15, 1994  
**_Common Room_

_I can't stop thinking about Oliver. It's impossible considering Quidditch practices were upped to five nights a week, practices where I spend hours flying toward his handsome face to try to score on him. But this may also be a good thing, considering that my thoughts about Oliver are mostly full of choice words during these practices._

_It may also be a good thing that he can only focus on Quidditch these past few weeks. He hasn't been much company in the common room anymore. He has set up camp in the corner, parchment and books spread over an entire table, scribbling down plays, prodding figurines across the table with his wand. It's making it easier on me. Until today. _

_Today was the Ravenclaw-Slytherin match. Leanne and I were enjoying a relatively quiet breakfast until the Weasley twins, Angelina, Alicia, and Lee showed up with Ravenclaw badges pinned to their robes. Fred tried to give me some gum, but I know better to trust him after he offered me a piece of candy that dyed my two front teeth black for days. _

_I forgot my gloves in the dormitory, but we were already on our way to the pitch, and I didn't feel like going back. I regretted it. I was pressed up so closely to Angelina that I almost pushed her off her seat. And suddenly, I caught a whiff of strawberries, and for a moment, my almost numb hands were forgotten. Oliver sat down next to me wordlessly. His eyes narrowed at the Slytherin team gathering on the field. The cold wind blew through his hair, giving it an even more windswept look if possible. He looked as though he hadn't shaven in weeks, but the stubble on his face suited him. I think I was staring too much because as I was admiring the way his stubble defined his strong jaw, he turned to me. _

"_Is something wrong, Bell?" he asked me. I was shivering, trying to shield my raw hands from the relentless wind. His brows furrowed with concern. "Where are your gloves?"_

_I told him I had forgotten them in my room. He shook his head at me, quickly yanking the black leather gloves off his hands. "Here. Wear them. I can't have my Chaser's hands frostbitten when we have another practice on Monday." I shook my head, trying to push them back into his hands. "Katie, please. Take them. I can handle the cold." I noticed the gentle tone in his voice and the encouraging smile he gave me. I couldn't say no and gratefully slipped the large gloves on my hands. They were too big, but I could feel the warmth from his hands._

_It was a close game, but Ravenclaw lost to Slytherin. Slightly disappointed, our group descended from the stands. I glanced at Oliver's hands and noticed that they looked very red. As soon as we were inside the castle, I pulled off the gloves and handed them back to him. I could feel Leanne's questioning eyes on me during this exchange. And as suddenly as he appeared, Oliver headed off to the library to work on new plays._

_Oliver Wood is infuriating, and I can't stop thinking about him and his red, calloused hands. _

**A/N: Oh hey there…six years later. Ironically, I haven't been able to fall asleep lately, and I don't remember what exactly reminded me about my old fanfiction account, but here I am. I reread my stories and reread this story. I'm definitely too old for this, but I'm in a creative writing class, and it's reminded me how much I loved writing and just reading how I used to write made me want to finish this story. So here I am, six years later, finishing this story. Does anyone even read fanfiction anymore? I doubt anyone will read this, but it's giving me a little something to do when I can't fall asleep. **


	9. Chapter 8

**February 6, 1994  
**_Girls' Dormitory_

_When I was little, my brothers and I used to build tents in the parlor. They were elaborate and painstaking with our towers of pillows, piles of blankets, sheets draped over the couches and chairs arranged so perfectly. We would spend balmy summer nights under our tents, whispering that would sometimes escalate into wrestling matches and squabbles over our favorite pillow. When my brothers fell asleep, I would stare up at the sheet hanging over us, feeling so safe and relaxed. _

_Last night, the celebrations for our win against Ravenclaw were cut short. Sirius Black, notorious murderer, escaped prisoner of Azkaban, the reason why those horrible Dementors are here, managed to make it past the Fat Lady and into the dormitories. After seeing the Fat Lady's shredded portrait, I shuddered at the thought of being in the common room when he forced his way in, climbed up the stairs to the boys' dormitories, to Ron Weasley's bed. My heart sunk at the thought of Black rampaging through Oliver's dormitory. _

_We were all gathered, confused and scared, into the Great Hall for the night. It felt a little like those summer nights with my brothers and our tents, but I felt scared. Even as I stared at the twinkling stars above my head, I was uneasy. The fearful whispers filled the dark room. I heard a small whimper somewhere to my left. After a few minutes, there was silence, but I knew mostly everyone was wide awake. I could hear Leanne's soft breathing next to me, and I shifted, rolling onto my side. I looked at the rows of dark bodies surrounding me, wondering where Fred and George were to tell me some sort of joke. Whenever I was nervous before a game, they always seemed to find a way to relax me. _

_I felt a foot graze my outstretched hand. "Katie?" Oliver. I didn't know how long he was there in front of me, but I was too distracted with thoughts of Sirius Black to notice much. I squinted and finally saw his hazel eyes staring at me. My eyes finally focused on him, and I could see his fuzzy face, outlined by the starlight, his head resting on his arm as he turned his body towards me. "You okay?" His whispered voice sounded worried, and I thought I could see worry on his shadowed face. "When I heard about Black…I was so relieved you weren't in the common room." I thought I heard his voice crack a little. _

_The thought of Black somewhere in Hogwarts…the possibility of him bursting into the Great Hall and murdering everyone. I told him I was scared. I could feel the tears in my eyes and in my voice. There was a pause, and suddenly, he shifted down next to me and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close and holding tight. He inhaled, like he was about to say something, but then exhaled, like he had changed his mind._

_In other circumstances, my heart would be beating so fast that I'd feel like I'd throw it up. But it felt surprisingly normal with Oliver Wood's arm wrapped around me. For the first time that night, I felt safe. Thoughts of Sirius Black faded away, and I fell asleep so quick that I didn't realize I had until this morning when I woke up to Oliver Wood snoring next to me with his heavy arm sprawled across my back, his mouth open, a string of drool on his pillow._

_I think I may be falling in love with Oliver Wood. _

**February 12, 1994  
**_Common Room_

_Today was a Hogsmeade weekend, and a much needed trip to Honeydukes was in order. Since that night, I have been on an emotional roller coaster, and my stash of chocolate was depleted. Leanne caught some sort of cold earlier this week and, after much debate, decided to stay behind. Angelina and Alicia had already left with the twins and Lee. I figured I could meet them at the Three Broomsticks later for a butterbeer or two. _

_As I walked down from my room, I expected a mostly empty common room. The castle was always oddly empty on Hogsmeade weekends. What I wasn't expecting was Oliver sitting in his usual corner, reading _Quidditch Throughout the Ages_. The same copy I had given him. Normal people would relax considering the next Quidditch match was in more than a month. But Wood, he never stops. I could tell he was stuck on a play because he was reading (a Quidditch book, no less) for inspiration. He looked up at me and gave me a small smile. He sighed, lowered his book, and ran a hand through his already ruffled hair. He looked handsome, freshly shaven, sporting a navy jumper with the sleeves pushed up. He also looked worried, but he always looks worried lately. I asked him if he was going to Hogsmeade. He gave me an incredulous look, as though offended I had even asked him. "I don't have time for that! Need to finish these plays," he said gesturing to the papers scattered across the table. _

_For someone who vowed to stop thinking about Oliver Wood, stop talking to Oliver Wood, stop associating with Oliver Wood outside of Quidditch, I am doing a terrible job. Naturally, I convinced him to go to Hogsmeade with me. I told him that since he was already stuck, he might as well get some fresh air. Maybe something in Hogsmeade would inspire him. Surprisingly, it didn't take much wheedling for him to finally gather his papers and tuck them into his bag. _

_We hadn't talked about that night. I'm not sure if there was anything to talk about. Leanne thought there was certainly something to talk about the next day. "You two slept together! That's a big deal," she kept hissing in my ear the entire time it took for us to reach our dormitory. She made it seem like something indecent happened. We technically slept next to each other, and his arm happened to be around me. He didn't make a big deal out of it when we woke up. He didn't say anything at all. _

_As we made our way to the front doors, the silence stretched between us. It seemed like forever as we walked through the empty winding corridors. It has been a while since we have actually had our late night talks. Oliver has been too consumed with the prospects of the Cup. I understood. It was his last year after all. With that thought, I felt like my heart was being crushed in a vice._

_I wasn't paying attention, and I stepped into a trick stair. As I quickly realized my mistake and tried to tug on my leg, my foot sunk in deeper. I nearly toppled over, but Oliver, with his catlike reflexes, snatched the back of my robes and pulled me upright easily. He started laughing. It had been a while since I heard him laughing. It was uproarious, bouncing off the walls. I hit him. Wanker. He told me he was tempted to leave me, but still chuckling, he grabbed me by the armpits and forcefully pulled me out of the step. And with that, everything was normal again._

_He told me about his dream, more so nightmare, he kept having when he was able to fall asleep—we won the Quidditch Cup, but then the giant squid grabbed it from him and pulled it into the lake. He apparently doesn't know how to swim, to which I could not stop laughing. Honestly, who does not know how to swim? He glared at me, but it only made me laugh harder. "Anyway," he cut across my giggles, "Marcus Flint jumps in because he knows how to swim and stole the Cup…and Dumbledore let him keep it." I assured him that the likelihood of his dream becoming reality was almost nonexistent. Not to mention a Summoning Charm would probably do the trick, but the idea of delving into the logistics of Oliver's dream sounded a little tiring. _

_My stomach hurt from laughter by the time we finally got to Honeydukes. But as we stepped through the door, my stomach dropped. It had been a while since he had mentioned her, but then again, it had been a while since we had really talked. _

_Hailey Tobias. Her gorgeous blue eyes, her pretty smile. I almost forgot how beautiful she was...just like how I seemed to have forgotten to brush my hair this morning. I quickly glanced at Oliver to see his reaction. He gave her a small smile when they made eye contact. "Hey, Hailey." She grinned at him, revealing her perfectly straight, white teeth. "Hey, Oliver." Even her voice sounded beautiful. I had a strong urge to throw a box of Cockroach Clusters at her head, so I stuck my hands in my pockets. _

"_This is my good friend, Katie Bell. She's also one of my Chasers," Oliver said placing a hand on my shoulder. I gave her a small smile, which probably looked more like a scowl, and she smiled back at me. _

"_Nice to meet you, I'm Hailey." I wanted to tell her I knew exactly who she was, but instead, I mumbled the same sentiment, even though I hated her because Oliver was crazy about her. With that, Oliver led me to the wall of chocolates. I immediately turned to him questioningly. He raised an eyebrow at me, looking a little amused at my crossed arms and demanding look. He merely answered with a shrug."I've been busy with Quidditch, with the Cup and the talent scout. I don't know, I just got tired of her. She's very pretty but boring." Then he started talking about how Cockroach Clusters aren't really that bad and that he was a little fond of them. I almost gagged. _

_Oliver bought one bar of chocolate. I left with bags full of chocolate bars, Chocoballs, Chocolate Wands, Chocolate Frogs, Peppermint Toads, and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. We wasted the rest of the afternoon on a bench, eating Every Flavor Beans. We had a bet going because Oliver claimed that he had eaten them so many times that he could avoid all the disgusting flavors. The game ended when he chose a vomit-flavored bean and nearly vomited himself. _

_When I finally got back, Leanne asked me how Hogsmeade was without her. To be honest, it was one of the best trips I have had in a while, but I didn't tell her that. Leanne mentioned how surprising it was that Oliver even tore himself away from his diagrams for an afternoon. She was right. It was unusual. I don't even remember ever seeing him in Hogsmeade. But then again, Oliver Wood is a very odd person._

_I wasn't sure what to make of the whole Hailey Tobias situation, but I knew that if Oliver chose to focus on Quidditch over someone as beautiful as Hailey, I stood no chance. I'm tired of waiting around, pining for someone who doesn't feel the same way about me. I deserve better. I hate Oliver. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. _

_But I really don't. _

**A/N: But really, thanks to anyone who is reading this. I know it's pretty ridiculous that I'm trying to finish this after six years. I really have missed writing though. I'm glad I remembered my password for this account hah.**


	10. Chapter 9

**February 28, 1994**  
_Common Room_

_I have never noticed Oliver's ears before. He has a single freckle strategically placed in the middle of his each ear lobe. It looks like his ears are pierced. I tried to envision what he would look like with earrings. Oliver is a little too traditional for an earring. Oops, he's giving me a funny look because I giggled to myself. Now he's asking me what I'm doing. If he ever got his hands on this, I would immediately march straight to the lake and drown myself. I told him I was jotting down notes for my History of Magic essay, which is something I should be doing. _

_We haven't talked much lately. Oliver's head is consumed with Quidditch. There was only one match against Slytherin separating him from the Cup. It was his last chance. Then there's the matter of the talent scout. It had to be his best game. _

_Instead, we sit on the couches by the hearth. He scribbles out his plays, pours over stacks of beaten Quidditch books, and works out how many points we need to beat Slytherin by ("Harry needs to catch it only when we're at least up by sixty points"), while I willingly subject myself to torture. Whenever I vow to stop talking to Oliver, I always find myself back here in an armchair next to him. It's hard to avoid him when he schedules practices almost every day. It's hard to avoid him in the common room unless I choose to stay in my bed, listening to Leanne snore for hours. I can't remember the last time I slept well…except that time with Oliver._

_I used to think Oliver was a crazy wanker. I still do. I caught him the other day sneaking around the dungeons, as if Marcus Flint would be strolling around detailing all of his strategies for the game. He has insisted that Harry walk with escorts to avoid any sort of Slytherin sabotage, and he has gone to painstaking efforts to memorize my class schedule in order to walk me to my next class, to the Great Hall, or to the Gryffindor Tower. Despite all this, I understand the amount of pressure he is under, and I know that Quidditch is his passion. I know why Quidditch is his passion. I never thought to ask him before, but when he was escorting me from Transfiguration to Divination earlier today, I interrupted his rant about how nobody on the team, including me, was taking it as seriously as we should._

_He stopped, his eyes still bulging from his enraged speech, and turned to me with a thoughtful look. He knitted his brows, and told me that nobody had ever asked him before. "My grandfather played for Falmouth Falcons for a few years as Keeper, and yes, they were just as bad as they are now. I always loved going there, or so my mum says. He'd tell me all these stories about how badly they lost, how they never scored, but he was always so proud. He would talk about all the Quaffles he had blocked, how he once did the Starfish and Stick, how he was the best bloody player on the team." I noticed the pained look on his face as he continued. His voice wasn't quite as steady. "Then I started hating going to visit him. I didn't understand what was wrong with him. It was like he was mental, losing his mind, which I guess he was. By the time I was seven, he had forgotten all about Quidditch, about who he was. He was just a shell of the man who had used to be. When he died, I got his broom. A Nimbus 1700. That's when I started flying, and I knew what my grandpop was talking about…that feeling of flying. I would spend hours in the backyard, flying around, throwing anything I could find between trees. It was something that came naturally to me—my mum said it ran in our blood. But it was also like a piece of him with me. I always think about him before a game, and that look on his face whenever he talked about Quidditch. He was alive. I don't know, it's stupid, but I just feel like Quidditch keeps me alive. I mean, figuratively, of course." _

_It took me a while to realize we had been standing outside the Divination classroom already. This entire time, grumbling about how crazy he was, teasing him for that manic glint in his eye, I finally understood what made Oliver Wood tick. What made Oliver spend his sleepless nights pouring over diagrams and books. _

_I learned two things about Oliver today: that he paid homage to his grandfather through Quidditch, and that his freckles make him look like he has pierced ears. _

**March 12, 1994  
**_Great Lake_

_Fred and George are up to something. I can sense it. It's one of those quiet Saturdays. There are hardly in the clouds in the sky. The sun is shining brightly, making the lake's dark waters look almost like glass, and a light cool breeze occasionally whips through my hair. It's perfect. It's almost a little too perfect. A little too quiet. _

_Leanne is tossing pieces of toast into the water. The giant squid keeps catching them before they land with its tentacles. There are a few first years watching this exchange, a mixture of awe and fear on their faces. They still haven't gotten used to the giant squid yet. _

_What are Fred and George doing? I can see their bright red hair by the oak tree. With the sun shining, it almost looks like their hair is on fire. They keep turning around and looking at me, and it's frankly making me a little nervous. They're waving now with those grins on their faces. I just asked Leanne if there is anything on my face or something wrong with my hair. She just gave me a funny look, and then started staring at something behind me with this grave look on her face. _

_Well, there's Oliver Wood, looking impossibly handsome. The breeze is blowing through his already ruffled hair. He's smiling at me, a full-fledged grin, with his straight teeth and dimples. He looks a little odd in grass-stained jeans with tattered hems and sporting a Puddlemere United shirt, but it suits him. It is a little odd to see him outside, but I remembered I had tried to convince him to come out to the lake with us after he finished breakfast. I didn't expect him to actually listen to me though. He just kicked off his trainers and took off his socks (which have Quaffles on them, of course). I don't like feet, but Oliver has some cute feet. They're strangely flat, and it makes me want to laugh._

_And he just asked me why I'm always writing in this notebook. _

**March 13, 1994  
**_Dormitory_

_Bloody hell. Bloody hell. Bloody hell. Bloody hell. _

_I can't decide if I should draw a bath and try to drown myself in it, or if I should kill Fred and George Weasley. _

**A/N: A little short, just wasting a little time waiting for my friend to head out for my spring break. Thank you so much for following this little story for this long! **


	11. Chapter 10

**March 14, 1994  
**_Library_

Obituary for Katie Bell:

On March 13, 1994, Katie Bell passed away in her dormitory bathroom. Her roommate and best friend, Leanne McQuillen, discovered Katie drowned in their bathtub. Katie was born October 9, 1979 to Rupert and Sue Bell. She was only fourteen. Katie was currently in her fourth year Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She excelled in her studies, especially Potions and Divination. Professor Sybil Trelawney, Hogwarts Divination teacher, praised her natural inclination for reading tea dregs; Katie had predicted as many as fifty grim fates that would befall her classmate. She also played as Chaser for the Quidditch team.

Katie was a simple soul. She found enjoyment in chocolate, Quidditch, mince pies, writing, warm days by the lake, and spending odd hours of the night and early morning engrossed in conversation with her friend and Quidditch captain, Oliver Wood. She aspired to become a writer for the _Daily Prophet_ for Magical Games and Sports.

It is speculated that Katie could have died of a broken heart. On the day before her untimely death, her friends and fellow teammates, Fred and George Weasley, discovered that she was hopelessly in love with their captain, Oliver Wood. This love was unrequited, as several Hogwarts students confirm that Oliver's true love was Quidditch.

Katie is survived by her parents, and two older brothers, Charlie and Jamie.

_If anybody finds this, please send this obituary to my family because I have already drowned myself. _

_I wonder who would attend my funeral. My parents and brothers, of course. Leanne, Angelina, Alicia, Fred, George, Lee, and perhaps Harry. Oliver. Would Oliver cry? Would he be heartbroken? How quickly would my friends get over my death? I suppose it's a little morbid imagining your funeral. _

_I've never liked libraries. In my four years at Hogwarts, I have only visited the library a total of three times. Libraries have this air of gloominess. It is a stifling place; it always seems like the mazes of bookshelves lined with dusty books are closing in on you. I hate the musty smell, and I hate touching books with their yellowing, dusty pages, like they would crumble in my hands at the slightest touch. Madam Pince is enough to scare anyone away. During our first year, Leanne dragged me to the library to find some obscure Transfiguration book for her essay. I hadn't finished my breakfast, so I wrapped up my toast in a napkin to eat. As I gingerly unwrapped my toast, about to take a bite with the perfect ratio of bread and marmalade, a tall, thin witch loomed over me like an underfed vulture. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" she shrieked. I almost dropped my toast in surprise. "NO EATING IN THE LIBRARY!" She promptly shooed me out. _

_But now, the library is my refuge. I can't risk bumping into Oliver since Saturday. I knew Fred and George were up to something. As soon as Oliver joined Leanne and me by the lake, they made their way over. Fred kept badgering me about my notebook. Apparently, every Gryffindor has noticed that I am always writing in it. I told him to bugger off, to which his response was snatching up my notebook. I lost my head. I don't quite remember everything that happened after that; it was too quick, and all I knew was I needed to get the notebook. Unfortunately, Fred is too tall for me, and with an identical accomplice, they decided to play Piggy in the Middle, which I was no stranger to with two older brothers. Normally, I would realize that the twins meant no harm, but I was almost close to tears in frustration and desperation. Oliver noticed this and tried to intervene. "Guys, stop, you're really upsetting her. Just give it back," he said calmly._

"_Aw, what's in this that you don't want us to see, Kates? A secret crush on Colin Creevey?" Fred said examining the black leather book. He opened it to the first page, and I completely lost myself. I have never screamed that loudly in my life. I knew people were watching, but I didn't care. I launched myself at him, but Oliver grabbed my arms and held me back. I was furious. I felt tears running down my face. _

_If I wasn't so upset, I would've thought the shocked expressions of the Weasley twins' faces were a little humorous and scarily identical down to their gaping mouths. Fred had dropped the notebook in shock, but I was busy blinking the tears out of my eyes. Through the blur of tears, I saw Oliver bend down to pick up the notebook, now conveniently open on the ground. I watched frozen, as he held it in his hands for a moment, staring down at the page for what seemed like a minute, before closing it and handing it back to me. I couldn't read the look on his face. I didn't know if he saw anything, but I didn't wait to find out. _

**March 18, 1994  
**_Dormitory_

_I had successfully avoided Oliver for six days. We have had five practices a week, and I hadn't made eye contact with him once. Fred and George apologized to me a few days ago. I honestly wasn't mad at them. I was mostly embarrassed. It was a mark of our friendship that they didn't ask me what was in the notebook, or maybe they were afraid of how I'd react. As soon as we finished practice, I would run to the locker rooms and change as quickly as possible. This strategy worked until today's practice._

"_Good job everybody," Oliver said as we landed. I started to the locker room, but he called me back. "Katie, can I talk to you for a minute?" Alicia and Angelina gave me questioningly looks. I considered ignoring him, but I slowly turned around as everyone trudged back to the locker rooms, leaving us completely alone on the pitch._

_I immediately looked at my feet, but then I realized I was a Gryffindor, and with all the courage I could muster, I looked up into Oliver's face. I still couldn't read his expression. He simply looked at me with his hazel eyes. He looked tired. _

"_Did I do something wrong during practice?" I finally said, trying to make my voice sound casual and confident. _

"_I know you're avoiding me," he said abandoning all pretenses. "I just wanted you to know that I didn't read whatever was in that notebook. It's clearly private, and you were clearly upset that there was a possibility I or Fred had read it. I respect that, and I wouldn't violate your trust or privacy by reading your private thoughts. Even as worried as I am about this next match, I can't focus on new tactics because I know you're avoiding me, and I don't like it when you're angry with me. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, but I swear I didn't read anything."_

_I stared at him, frozen with shock. Oliver couldn't focus because of me. I wasn't sure what to say. I opened my mouth a few times, but the words escaped me. It felt like the silence stretched on for hours. Oliver looked a little uncomfortable. He shifted awkwardly, kicking the ground. _

_He cleared his throat and plowed on. "Um…well, I hope you accept my apology. It's just strange knowing you are avoiding me…I haven't seen you in the common room for about a week now, and every time I try to talk to you at practice, you hardly look at me and run off to the locker rooms before I can say anything. I'm trying to read _Quidditch Throughout the Ages_ to clear my mind, but it's not working because I'll wonder about where you are and if you're okay. I've just never seen you that upset before, and I yelled at Fred and George about it. I couldn't have it ruin your playing. Of course, that's not all I care about, but…I don't know, you're just really quiet, and it's making me nervous, and I feel like I'm rambling, and—"_

_I started laughing because it was odd to listen to Oliver Wood ramble. It was uncharacteristic. He looked absolutely bewildered, which made me a giggle a little. "I wasn't mad at you, Oliver," I finally said, which was the truth. "It's just my private, silly thoughts, and I was embarrassed about how I acted about the whole thing. I overreacted. I'm just really protective of my things, I guess." Well, that wasn't the whole truth. I was embarrassed because I thought you had read about how much I love you, how handsome you are, how nice it would be to snog you…_

_He sighed with relief and grinned at me widely. "Well, great! I'm going to go wash off and head up to the common room to look over some new moves. I'm glad we had this talk. I'll see you in a bit then." And with that, he jogged off to the locker rooms._

_I watched him as he disappeared into the boy's locker room, feeling confused and shocked. Oliver didn't see anything. He couldn't concentrate on Quidditch because he knew I was avoiding him. He got nervous and rambled. He is a confusing boy. I'm not quite sure what to think. Did he fancy me? But that was impossible. I have already resigned myself to knowing Oliver Wood would never fancy me. We were just good friends. He missed his friend. Besides, he is leaving soon. In a few short months, he'll be off playing professional Quidditch, and he'll forget all about me. The thought that Oliver is leaving is like a talisman for me. It's comforting. It's helping me cope with my feelings for him. _

_It took me a few minutes to realize that I was standing on the pitch in the dark. I wish I hadn't talked to Oliver almost two years ago in the common room. I wish he had just stayed my raving, loony Quidditch captain. _

**A/N: In the words of Ernest Hemingway: write drunk, edit sober. A little tipsy in my hotel room, and I can't fall asleep, so here's another chapter. Thank you so much for reading everyone! **


	12. Chapter 11

**April 13, 1994**  
_Common Room_

_I haven't talked to Oliver in over a week. Except for practices, I haven't seen him leave his corner for days. He would sit there, prodding figures across his model of a Quidditch field. To be honest, I have also been preoccupied with an endless amount of homework and Quidditch practices. Easter holidays are deceptive, and first years quickly learn that professors seemed to give the most homework and assignments around this time. The common room was unusually crowded and quiet during this week. The only noises heard were the scratching of quills and the crackling fire. One afternoon, Seamus Finnigan slammed his quill down and roared, "Call this a holiday! The exams are ages away, what're they playing at?" Everyone murmured in agreement, but after a minute, the room fell back into its feverish pace. Even Fred and George had ventured to the library a few times earlier in the week. I kept bumping into Neville Longbottom, and he always looked like he was on the verge of nervous breakdown._

_Stress and tension were especially high this week with only a few days before the Quidditch final. It was a common fact that Gryffindor hadn't won the Quidditch Cup since Charlie Weasley's glory days. We had a good team, and the Cup was always just within reach. With the amount of drills and practices we've had with Oliver, I would be furious if we lost. We all wanted to win badly, if not for Oliver's sake. Before every practice, he took to reminding us that Slytherin was ahead with two hundred points, particularly Harry. Poor Harry—on my way to class, I would catch Oliver drilling the same mantra into his ear, "Only catch the Snitch if we are up by fifty or more points. Otherwise, we will win the game and lose the Cup." He also insisted that Harry be accompanied to all his classes, which wasn't difficult as many Gryffindors volunteered. We all knew how important Harry was to this game. _

_I didn't encounter much trouble as I was always with Leanne, Angelina, Alicia, Fred, George, or Lee. A Slytherin fifth year tried to trip me as I was walking to Potions, but I was lucky considering the number of scuffles that had broken out within the past two days alone. I heard a Gryffindor fourth year and a Slytherin sixth year ended up at the hospital wing with leeks growing out of their ears. Marcus Flint and Oliver almost got into a fight outside the Great Hall yesterday after breakfast, but McGonagall intervened. _

_I haven't been able to eat much lately. My stomach has been in knots. There is so much pressure on our team. I want to win so badly. I want to win for Oliver._

**April 17, 1994  
**_Common Room_

_We all have different rituals before a Quidditch match. Fred and George deal with their stress by being louder and telling more jokes than usual, especially inappropriate ones. Angelina insists on sleeping in her Quidditch robes the night before a match, and Alicia always cleans her broom. I refuse to eat any more than a piece of toast. A Chaser needs to be fast, and eating my usually hardy breakfast of toast, eggs, and bacon would slow me down. _

_I slept even less than I usually do last night. I tried to clear my mind of Quidditch, of Oliver, but I couldn't shake the churning feeling in my stomach. _

_When I headed down to the common room this morning with Alicia and Angelina, Oliver was waiting on the couch by the fireplace for the rest of the team. It looked like he hadn't slept much. He was rifling through a stack of papers in his hand, muttering to himself. After the rest of the team descended into the common room one by one, Oliver finally jumped up, tucking the papers into his pocket. "Breakfast! Now!" _

_Breakfast with the team was always the same. Oliver would urge everyone to eat, while his own plate was empty. Today was no different. However, as we walked into the Great Hall, everyone was applauding us, even the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. I had never heard that much applause for our team before. The Slytherin table glared at us and hissed as we passed. Marcus Flint made a rude gesture at Oliver, who wisely ignored him or simply didn't notice because he was too distracted in his own thoughts. _

_I placed my obligatory piece of toast on my plate to placate Oliver, but it wasn't enough. "Katie, why aren't you eating? Eat more! Everyone, you need to eat to play well!" He took the liberty to place a few strips of bacon on my plate, which I didn't touch. Fred and George did not need any urging. Pieces of egg were flying as they dug into their plates. Alicia disgustedly pulled a piece of egg out of her hair and inched away from Fred. Harry, per usual, hardly said a word and hardly touched any food. Before I could take a bite of my toast, Oliver jumped up and left to check the weather conditions. _

_After breakfast, we stood on the field, watching Oliver pace back and forth. None of us spoke as he rattled on about the conditions, giving us last minute tips and warnings. "Okay—no wind to speak of—sun's a bit bright, that could impair your vision, watch out for it—ground's fairly hard, good, that'll give us a fast kickoff. Watch out for Montague, he plays dirty, I've seen him grab a Chaser by her hair once—"_

_As soon as we saw front doors open and crowds of students pour out, we headed to the locker rooms, still silent, and changed into our scarlet robes. My stomach was still in knots, and my hands were shaking as I pulled on my robes. "It's time," Oliver said tersely. As we filed out of the locker rooms, I don't know why, but I put my hand on Oliver's arm and squeezed it reassuringly. I knew that this game was more than a Quidditch final to him. I knew it meant everything. He looked surprised, but to my relief, he mustered up a small smile and nodded at me. _

_I had almost forgotten how enormous the Slytherin team was. As we walked onto the field to the roar of cheers, I almost laughed at how small Malfoy looked compared to the rest of the team. _

"_Captains, shake hands!" We watched as Oliver grasped Flint's hand very tightly, his face contorted as he squeezed with the intent of breaking a finger or two. It looked painful, to say the least. "Mount your brooms!" I swung my leg over my broom, my heart racing. "Three…two…one…" With the whistle, I pushed off and soared into the air. No matter how nervous I was, it always feels right, soaring through the air. I am in my element. Even the roars of the crowd and Lee's commentary sound distant. _

_Alicia immediately grabbed the Quaffle, and we were off. I knew the game would be dirty. After Angelina scored the first goal, Flint nearly threw her off her broom by flying straight into her. "HEY!" I heard myself yelling with the rest of the team. Fred retaliated by throwing his club at Flint's head. We got our penalty shot, and of course, Oliver blocked theirs. _

_I managed to grab the Quaffle from Montague. I was flying down to the Slytherin goal posts when Montague came out of nowhere and grabbed my head. It bloody hurt. I heard my neck crack, but I had to hold onto my broom as I flipped in the air. As I finally righted myself, Madam Hooch was already yelling at Montague. I glanced over at Oliver, and he looked furious. I made the penalty shot. _

_Like I had guessed, it was a dirty game. Alicia got hit with a club. Dimwit Bole claimed he thought was a Bludger. Bole and Derrick tried to close in on Harry, but his Firebolt was too fast, and they ran into each other. When I scored, Fred and George took to defending me, but during that time, Bole and Derrick decided to send two Bludgers over to Oliver. I watched in horror as two Bludgers hit him in the stomach, one after the other. He held onto his broom as he wheeled in the air, his face twisted in pain. "Oliver!" My voice was lost in the cries of outrage. He quickly recovered to my relief. _

_We were up by sixty points. We all knew Harry needed to catch the Snitch before Slytherin could score any more. Harry knew this, too, and it seemed like he was about to catch it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him speeding up, but then—Malfoy, the little weasel, held onto the tail of his broom and pulled him back. I was furious. I shouted a few expletives, and Alicia was too angry to make the penalty shot. Oliver's eyes were bulging out of their sockets. His voice carried across the field as he cursed Malfoy and all of his relatives. _

_It didn't matter. Harry caught the Snitch in the end. We saw him, diving for the Snitch, neck-to-neck with Malfoy. We all momentarily stopped, watching with bated breaths…and then—Harry pulled out of his dive, hand in the air, a hand with the Snitch. I don't remember what happened next, but Oliver was the first to come over, tears streaming down his face. I had never seen him cry before, but I didn't have time to think before I flew over, entangled myself into the sea of scarlet robes and tears, screaming and yelling. We won the Cup. As we descended, the sea of fans pushed me into Oliver, who was crying with no restraint, sobs racking his burly body. I placed a hand on his elbow and smiled at him. He threw an arm around me, pulling me close, the smell of his sweat, his body shaking. I felt myself being hoisted into the air, and finally, over the sea of red, I saw Dumbledore holding the Cup. Still sobbing, Oliver took the Cup and held it into the air before passing it to Harry. We did it. We did it for ourselves, we did it for Oliver. At least, I played my hardest for him. "PARTY IN THE COMMON ROOM!" Fred yelled over the cheers. _

_When my feet finally were firmly on the ground, the hoards of Gryffindors were heading back to the common room for the impending celebrations. Fred and George somehow always managed to put on a good party. I never questioned where they managed to get their hands on so much mulled mead and firewhiskey, but I assumed their sudden disappearance was to prepare for the party. Harry went off with his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. I lost Alicia and Angelina in the crowd, but it gave me an opportunity to hang back and look around for Oliver. I suddenly had the mental image of him walking around in the corridors with the Cup in his hand for the next few weeks. As the field cleared, I finally caught a glimpse of him near the stands. Tears were still rolling down his cheeks, and a huge grin was plastered on his face as he clutched the Cup in his hands. Professor McGonagall, dabbing her eyes with the Gryffindor flag, patted him on the shoulder as she passed, sobbing uncontrollably._

_As I walked up to him, he bounded over and hugged me tightly. "Thank you, Katie! Thank you," he breathed into my hair. I asked him what he was thanking me for. He pulled back, staring into my eyes. He was no longer crying, but a few tears clung to his cheeks. He couldn't stop smiling. "This wouldn't have happened without you. One of the best bloody Chasers, I knew when you tried out… I don't have many friends here, Katie. I've been dreaming about playing professional Quidditch for years. I've spent my entire Hogwarts career to get to this point, and I'm happy you're here. You honestly are my best friend, and you're the first person I want to tell…the scout was here. For Puddlemere United. And…they offered me a spot on the reserve team!" _

_I screamed and threw my arms around him. My heart was full. I was running off a high from winning the game, and I was so happy for him. It was hard not to be happy. He picked me up and spun me around, laughing, never letting go of the Cup. It felt it hitting me in the back a few times, but I didn't mind. "I'm going to miss you." My heart dropped. Did he really say that? He finally put me down, glancing around. "We better get to the party," he said grinning. "I have to give this back to McGonagall first. I don't want to, but she'll kill me. So…see you there?"_

_I nodded and watched him jog off toward the castle. I wasn't sure if I had heard him correctly. Maybe it was what I had wanted him to say. I changed and slowly made my way back to the common room, where the party was already in full swing. Fred and George were dancing on the tables, passing a bottle of firewhiskey back and forth, taking large swigs. Angelina and Alicia immediately spotted me and grabbed me by the arm, asking me where I had been. I didn't get a chance to answer because Fred grabbed my hand and pulled me up onto the table. _

"_JOINING US FINALLY IS OUR LAST MAGNIFICENT CHASER, KATIE BELL!" Cheers echoed through the common room as bottles of butterbeer, cups of pumpkin juice, and pints of mulled mead were raised up into the air. George handed me the firewhiskey bottle. Usually, I would decline, but I was in a festive mood and took a swig. I choked as it burned in my throat, settling into my stomach. The warmth spread immediately through my body. Before I knew it, I was dancing with the twins, singing loudly to the Weird Witches, in a fuzzy haze. Loud cheers suddenly erupted through the room._

"_OLIVER WOOD, OUR CAPTAIN, THE LEADER TO OUR VICTORY!" George shouted. The room burst into applause. Fred let out a wolf whistle as Oliver, beaming, started over to us. George thrust the bottle of firewhiskey into Oliver's hands. _

_I don't remember much after that. I vaguely recall dancing with Angelina and Alicia, telling Harry what a wonderful soul he was, and pinching Fred's buttocks. The rest of the night was a blur. _

_I woke up sprawled out on the couch. The music was gone, and the common room was a disaster. Fred was on the floor, firewhiskey in his hand and a banner draped over his bottom. His pants were on the ground next to him. Angelina had passed out on George's lap in the armchair, and Alicia and Lee were on the couch beside me. I didn't see Harry, but he was probably in the dormitories. _

"_Hey." I almost screamed. I didn't notice there was someone sitting next to me. _

"_Oliver!" I gasped, pressing my hand on my heart. It was beating so fast, it felt like it was about to jump out of my mouth. "You scared me." I sat up, immediately realizing I probably looked like a madwoman. I ran a hand through my tangled hair and smoothed the front of my robes. _

_He chuckled, sinking back into the couch. He looked relaxed and happy for the first time in months. "You are quite the dancer, Katie Bell," he said an amused glint in his eye. I flushed and hit him on the arm. "I'm being serious!" He feigned a wounded look, clutching his arm. He chuckled and smiled, but after a moment, a serious expression crossed his face. "I'm really happy. I know it's the reserve team, but for starting off right after graduation, it's good. But I'm really going to miss you. You know that? Whenever I couldn't sleep, or when I was thinking up new strategies, it was just always nice to talk to you."_

_Maybe it was still the firewhiskey talking, but I suddenly wanted to tell him the truth. I wanted to tell him everything I was feeling. "Oliver, I—" I heard a soft snoring and turned to him. He had fallen asleep. And still in a fuzzy haze, I momentarily forgot what I had wanted to say in the first place and fell asleep. _

_When the firewhiskey finally wore off in the morning, the Gryffindor team, minus Harry and plus Lee, woke up, and with pounding heads, began cleaning the common room. I'm not sure if Oliver remembers talking to me last night, but I knew I was about to tell him that I loved him. _

_Even if he felt the same, what's the point? He's leaving in June and playing for the Puddlemere United. For some reason, it doesn't break my heart as much to think about him leaving. Knowing that Oliver will be happy seems to be enough for me. _

_Maybe that's what love is. Being able to let someone go. _

**A/N: Thanks for reading y'all! **


	13. Chapter 12

**June 12, 1994**_  
Common Room_

_These past couple months have been a blur. With the Cup and a position on the Puddlemere United reserve team secured, Oliver had been considerably relaxed. It wasn't easy to think about next year without him, but I never took any of our early morning conversations for granted. I was happy knowing that Oliver would be happy doing what he had always wanted, playing professional Quidditch. The weeks passed by so quickly, in a blur of Exploding Snap games and laughter. And then June was upon us. While June brought beautiful weather, which should've meant lazy days near the lake with iced pumpkin juice and Gobstones, I had several exams, and Oliver had his N.E.W.T.s. I would occasionally catch Oliver's exasperated face as Percy Weasley berated him for not studying enough. Everyone knew better than to disturb the peace in the common room, especially in the evenings. Even Fred and George were eerily quiet as they studied for their O.W.L.s. I'm pretty sure I did well on my exams. Trelawney was raving on about how I had the "Eye" when I am really simply telling her that everyone is going to die a painful death. I know I did well on my Potions exam because when Snape made his way to my cauldron, he curled his lip because he couldn't find anything unpleasant to say._

_Rumors always spread fast through Hogwarts, especially after the end of exams week. It always seems like something odd happens at the end of the year, and it always had to do with the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I heard from Angelina this morning that Sirius Black was caught on Hogwarts grounds but escaped, and Professor Lupin resigned and that he was a werewolf. After the initial shock wore off, it made sense. He always looked so tired and worn. I felt sorry for him. There's a huge stigma on werewolves in the wizarding community, but it doesn't even make sense. It wasn't their choice to become one. I know Lupin would never want to hurt anyone. _

_With exams out of the way, Oliver and I have been spending a lot of time together. I feel like it's an unspoken understanding that this next week will be our last for a while. It may be years before I see him, or I may never see him again except in headlines. Time has helped me accept this, but I don't regret our friendship. Leanne mentioned how something has changed in me, and she's right. She's always right. She told me that she was worried about how I would be after Oliver leaves, but she told me she was proud at how strong I was. I'm proud of myself, too. _

_It was a particularly beautiful afternoon today, so our Quidditch team minus Harry and plus Leanne spent it outside by the lake with a particularly rowdy game of Gobstones, iced pumpkin juice, and the giant squid propelling itself across the water. With the dementors gone, it was truly a perfect day, a cloudless, blue sky and warm summer breeze. Fred and George were telling jokes as usual, and even Oliver was laughing. The image of Oliver, so carefree and happy, hasn't left my mind. He tilted his head back, his loud, raucous laugh shaking his entire body, the breeze combing through his messy brown locks, his legs outstretched by the water's edge. We wasted the entire day by the lake, and only when the sun started sinking down behind the Forbidden Forest did we come inside for dinner. Dinner with the twins always involved some sort of food being thrown around, and I managed to get in the crossfire of some flying peas. _

_After dinner, we all settled in our usual spots in the common room. Alicia and Angelina partook in their favorite pastime of shamelessly flirting with Fred and George, while Leanne decided to head to bed early. By the end of the night, I somehow ended up in the Astronomy Tower with Oliver. The lack of Quidditch had seemingly ignited some sort of sense of adventure in him because as we were discussing the disappearance of Buckbeak, Hagrid's hippogriff, he cut across me suddenly with the same manic glint in his eyes he gets when he talks about Quidditch. "Do you want to go to the Astronomy Tower and look at the stars? I've never gone this late before, and it's a nice night out." I glanced at the watch on his wrist and told him he was crazy as it was one in the morning. I also didn't have the heart to tell him that an invitation to the Astronomy Tower usually meant a snogfest. _

"_If we get caught, I'm going to kill you," I warned him. He laughed and shrugged. I knew he had nothing to lose anymore—he was graduating. Before tonight, I had never dared to roam the corridors after hours. My heart was beating fast. I knew we were going to get caught. Professors, Filch, prefects, so many different people could catch us. I hated getting in trouble. I held onto Oliver's hand like a lifeline as he guided us through the dark corridors. It was also rather eerie. I never liked the dark. _

_But when we finally made it to the Tower, all my anxiety melted away. There were so many stars, twinkling in the black, inky sky. I could see why so many couples came here to snog. It would've been rather romantic if Oliver was even interested in me in that way. It was one of those cool summer nights, not too hot yet but not too cold. We sat down on the stone ground, leaning against the tower wall. Oliver began pointing out different constellations to me. It turns out that he was particularly good at Astronomy. I honestly couldn't tell any of the stars apart. "There's Draco," he said moving his finger in a long line across the sky. "Do you see it? Next to Ursa Minor and Ursa Major." Was Ursa Major the bear? Or the dipper? I just nodded, even though I saw nothing. As he eagerly pointed out Orion's belt, I was distracted. It was different to see Oliver outside of his Quidditch persona. I had caught glimpses of it before, but with the worry of Quidditch matches gone momentarily, he was just Oliver. Oliver without Quidditch. Oliver who loved Astronomy. Oliver who actually laughed like everyone else. I couldn't help but smile seeing his face, illuminated by the milky glow of the moon, the same passion etched in his features as when he talked about Quidditch._

_Something about Oliver's voice was soothing, the way he was telling me stories behind each constellation. I suddenly felt exhausted. I felt my head sink into Oliver's shoulder on its own accord. He made no effort to shrug me off. He simply continued telling me about Gemini, how Castor and Pollux were known as the Great Twins. I remembered thinking if Fred and George were constellations, that would be it. That was the last thought I had before I drifted off. I don't know how long I was sleeping, but this was the second time I have ever fallen asleep so easily. The first was that time in the Great Hall when I slept next to Oliver. There was something about him. _

_When I woke up, it was dusk. The stars were gone, and there were pale pink streaks in the pale blue, almost white sky. I heard birds chirping. Oliver gently shook me awake. "Katie. We fell asleep." My head was still nestled on his shoulder. As I slowly regained my sense of surroundings, I lifted my head, slightly embarrassed that I had slept on his shoulder the entire night. I probably drooled on him. I apologized profusely. "No, I fell asleep, too. I didn't have the heart to wake you up. But we probably should get going because I hear Filch usually comes up here in the mornings." We headed back to the Gryffindor tower, again successfully avoiding any trouble. _

_I had always thought my first time in the Astronomy Tower after hours would be with some handsome bloke for a passionate snogging session, but looking at stars and falling asleep with Oliver Wood was much better, even without snogging. _

**June 17, 1994  
**_Home_

_Yesterday was the end of term feast, and because Gryffindor won the House championship as well, the Hall was decked in gold and scarlet decorations, and the entire Gryffindor table was rather rowdy. I kept glancing over at the Slytherin table to look at the sour expressions on their faces. The Quidditch team sat together as our final farewell to our captain and our friend._

_Leanne kept shooting me concerned glances across the table, as if at any moment, I would break down and start crying. It was bittersweet. In the middle of all the festivities, I could feel that tug at my heart. It was only a few hours before we would board the train, and once we got off at King's Cross, we would part ways for good. As the feast was coming to an end, I felt a tug at my sleeve, and I glanced over at Oliver. "I need to talk to you. Common room?" _

_I nodded, and we left the feast. I could feel the entire team's eyes on us. The twins gave out a wolf whistle. I spotted that odd Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood, standing in the corridor, looking around for her things. I felt sorry for her. She always spends most of the feast looking for her belongings that people have hidden. Oliver and I remained silent as we made our way to the common room, to our couch. _

_It was slightly awkward. I wasn't quite sure what to say. Well, Oliver, it was nice knowing you. See you around? See you in a few years? _

_Oliver cleared his throat and started, taking the pressure off me to say anything. "I'm going to miss you, Katie. I know I keep saying that, but I will. I'm glad we got to know each other better these past couple years. You're funny, you're smart, you're a damn good Chaser, and just a great girl. I feel like I can tell you anything—that I can be completely myself around you. Not just the manic Quidditch captain, Oliver Wood, but Oliver Wood. You know more about me than anybody else. And I guess I just wanted to say thank you for being such a good friend." He reached into his pocket. At this point, I was struggling to fight back the tears. I hated crying in front of people. He handed me a picture from the Quidditch final. It was our team, laughing and screaming. Oliver was holding the Cup with tears streaming down his face and his arm thrown around me. I was grinning like an idiot beside him. Fred and George had Harry under their arm and were ruffling his hair playfully. Alicia and Angelina were jumping up and down hysterically. I flipped the picture over and saw Oliver's messy scrawl. _

_To Katie, thank you for being part of the happiest day of my life. Love, Oliver. _

_Love, Oliver. Did he love me? I looked up at him. He looked a little sad, but he had a smile on his face. It didn't quite reach his eyes. "Oliver, I—" But the words got stuck in my throat. Not this way, Katie. He was leaving. "You're a really good friend. I'm really glad I got to know you, too," I finished lamely. "I actually got you something too. So hold on." I dashed up to my room, fighting back the tears. I knew if I let them go, I wouldn't be able to stop. After the night in the Astronomy Tower, I made a trip to Hogsmeade and bought a collapsible telescope for him. I grabbed the box that had been sitting on my bedside table for the last few days. _

"_It's not much." But the look of delight on his face, reminiscent of a little boy receiving the latest new toy, told me it was everything. He hugged me tightly. I breathed in his scent, the lingering scent of strawberries in his hair from his shampoo, and hugged him back, just as tightly. It took me everything to hold back the flood of tears. _

"_I love it," he breathed into my ear. I wondered if he loved me. It doesn't matter though. "Katie, I promise I'll keep in touch. I'll write as often as I can. You need to promise you'll write me, too." I nodded against his shoulder._

_The next few hours passed like a few seconds. Before I knew it, I was standing outside of King's Cross, my hand in my pocket, touching the picture Oliver had given me. I had said my goodbyes to my friends and hugged Oliver one last time before he disappeared in the crowd with his parents. He glanced back at me, smiled, and continued. And just like that, Oliver Wood literally walked out of my life. _

_It was only until I settled down in my room and unpacked a few of my things did I collapse on the edge of my bed and let the tears fall. It was harder than I thought it would be. It will be hard for a while, but I know I will be okay. It had to happen this way. He was moving on with his life, and I had three years ahead of me left at Hogwarts. _

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Just busting this shit out, yo. This isn't the end yet. It's more realistic that they didn't get together at this point in their lives. The format is going to change a little; I think the next chapter will be a string of letters, back and forth, intermixed with journal entries, and it's going to jump ahead a lot. I don't really feel like covering three years, and honestly, I feel like it's realistic that they lose contact for a while. It's hard to keep in touch with people, especially when they lead completely different lives. **


	14. Chapter 13

_July 12, 1994_

_Dear Katie,_

_I told you I'd write. I bet you didn't believe me, did you? I've been a little busy preparing for the upcoming Quidditch season. I met everyone on the team yesterday. They seem decent enough, but I don't see how they can compare to our team. My mum and dad have been helping me find a flat in London. I just can't believe all this. I can't believe I won't be getting on that train come September. I promise I won't forget you when I'm famous._

_Guess what? I'm going to the World Cup! One of the perks of being on the reserve team. I would bring you if I could, but I only had two extra tickets, and my dad has been dying to go to the World Cup. I promise I'll take you to the next one. Mark it on your calendar, four years from now. _

_I miss my best friend. It's weird without talking to you every night. How are things with you? You better be training over the summer. We can't risk losing the Cup to Slytherin!_

_Love,  
Oliver_

**July 13, 1994**

**Oliver,**

**I'm furious you aren't taking me to the World Cup! But I suppose I understand that you'd want to take the people who brought you into this world and raised you. I'm so happy for you. It sounds like everything is going well.**

**You're insane. Of course you would tell me to start training during the summer break. I'm not really sure my neighbors would understand why I'm flying around on a broomstick in my backyard…you know, those Muggles. I'm not sure who the captain will be in the fall, but I have a sneaking suspicion it'll be Angelina. She has the crazy streak in her. Not quite Oliver Wood, but close enough. **

**I'm not doing much of anything honestly. I'm sorry I'm very boring compared to you. Please don't let the fame get to your head. **

**Love,  
Katie**

**August 27, 1994**

**Oliver,**

**Are you okay? I read about the riot and the Dark Mark. Please let me know ASAP. **

**Katie**

_August 28, 1994_

_Katie,_

_I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I don't think anyone was hurt. I don't know who cast the Dark Mark, but there were definitely Death Eaters there. I overheard some Ministry officials saying that Barty Crouch fired his house-elf for casting it, but everyone knows it wasn't a house-elf._

_It was a good game, though. Ireland won, which I'm sure you heard. _

_Please don't worry, everything is fine. I found a flat in London, so maybe you can come visit me sometime? Enjoy the last few days before the new term. I'm going to my first practice next week. It's a little strange not being the captain. _

_Love,  
Oliver_

**September 1, 1994**

**Oliver,**

**You won't believe it. There's no Quidditch this year! Dumbledore announced at the feast that we're hosting the Triwizard Tournament. Isn't that crazy? Everyone's really excited about it. You can only enter if you're of age. I overheard Fred and George already plotting how to get past all the enchantments to enter. **

**I know you're sorely disappointed, but I think it'll be interesting. Students from Beauxbatons and Durmstang are coming in a few months. I hear Viktor Krum is going to be coming. Aren't you jealous? Maybe I'll be rubbing elbows with a famous Quidditch player. **

**How was your first practice? I'm sure you'll be moved up in the ranks soon enough when they see how obsessed, I mean dedicated, you are to Quidditch. **

**Love,  
Katie**

_September 12, 1994_

_Katie,_

_I'm really sorry—I've been meaning to send this letter for weeks. We have practices almost every day now, so I've been rather busy. _

_I don't know why they would cancel Quidditch for the tournament! I would protest if I was still there. But it does sound fun, and the chance of meeting Viktor Krum would be amazing. I saw him play at the World Cup, and he is good. But you already know a famous Quidditch player—me. When I'm off the reserve team, I'll get you tickets to all our games so you can rub elbows with everyone._

_I've been thinking about you a lot. Whenever I can't sleep, I sit in my living room and wish it was the common room, and that you were there to talk to me. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm getting a little tired rereading _Quidditch Throughout the Ages_. Blasphemy, I know. Sometimes, I use the telescope you gave me to look at the stars from my backyard. It's a little hard to see in London. So many lights in the city and all._

_How are classes? O.W.L.s this year!_

_Love,  
Oliver_

**September 13, 1994**

**Hey Oliver,**

**It's okay, I understand you're busy being a rising Quidditch star and all. **

**Classes are fine. I forgot to tell you that we got a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Mad-Eye Moody. He's quite sinister looking, and you can tell why they call him Mad-Eye. Apparently, he was an Auror for a long time. He has one magical blue eye, and it moves everywhere. He can even see through things because a Ravenclaw in my class got in trouble for passing notes under the table, and he can see through the back of his head. He also has a wooden leg, and he keeps telling us, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" **

**He actually performed the Unforgivable Curses today in class on a spider… It was terrifying when he used the Killing Curse on it. It just keeled over. It's terrible to think that people actually use that curse on other people. **

**I'm going to sign off though. I have Divination in a few minutes. Trelawney loves me. It's because I can bullshit through my teeth. For example, I predict you will have an untimely death by Bludger. Which is actually quite possible. **

**Seriously, please don't die on me.**

**Love,  
Katie**

_October 15, 1994_

_Katie,_

_I'm terribly sorry for taking so long to reply. I really am. It's just been insane with the new training schedule, I hardly have any time to myself. The team likes to go and have a few drinks at the Leaky Cauldron after practice, so I usually go—you know, team bonding and all. _

_How have things been? Have the students from Durmstang and Beauxbatons come yet? _

_I'm really sorry I've been a bad friend. I hope you understand._

_Love,  
Oliver_

**October 17, 1994**

**Oliver,**

**It's ok. I understand. **

**Things are good. They haven't come yet. It hasn't been announced when the students are arriving, but it should be soon. **

**Hope you're well,  
Katie**

_October 20, 1994_

_Katie,_

_Don't be mad at me! I know I'm a terrible friend. I can tell you're mad because you're being very blunt with me._

_Forgive this little sod, will you?_

_Love,  
Oliver_

**October 20, 1994**

**Oliver,**

**I know it's not fair to me mad at you. But it's a little frustrating when I write you, and it takes you a month to get back to me. I just miss you. Things aren't the same. I still half expect to see you in the common room, but you're not. Talking through letters isn't the same. **

**I've already had a lot of homework already, so I need to get going to work on a History of Magic essay. **

**Talk to you soon.**

**Love,  
Katie**

**October 31, 1994**

**Oliver,**

**You won't believe what has happened. The students from Beauxbatons and Durmstang came yesterday. The headmistress of Beauxbatons is huge. She looks half-giant almost. I don't really care for snooty French girls. There was one girl that all the boys were fawning over. I'm pretty sure she is part Veela. She is gorgeous, but like I said, she kept sticking her nose up at everything and even laughed during Dumbledore's speech.**

**I did see Viktor Krum! I didn't get to talk to him, but he looks so grumpy, honestly. **

**To enter the tournament, there's this goblet called the Goblet of Fire. You put your name into it, and it chooses the most worthy people to compete. They drew an Age Line around it to prevent underage students from entering. Fred and George, of course, used an Ageing Potion to try to enter, but they got thrown back once they got to the Goblet and grew grey beards. **

**You better be sitting for this, but the names were drawn tonight. Krum, Fleur (the Veela), and Cedric Diggory were chosen (I know you'll have something to say about that)—but then another name got spit out of the Goblet. Harry!**

**We don't know exactly what happened. He looked really confused, so I don't think he put his name in the Goblet. If Fred and George couldn't get past it, how could he? He's only fourteen. I overheard Dean Thomas suggesting someone older may have put in his name for him. It doesn't really make sense, but it looks like Harry is competing in the tournament too. **

**It's been a very exciting week here at Hogwarts. I'm not sure how I can concentrate on homework with the new students here and the tournament. **

**How are you? I've been looking out for headlines about you, but don't see anything yet.**

**Love,  
Katie**

**November 24, 1994**

**Dear Oliver,**

**Are you ok? I haven't heard from you in over a month. I'm starting to get worried that prediction came true about your untimely death by Bludger. **

**I just wanted to tell you that the First Task was today, and there were dragons involved. The champions had to grab a golden egg that each dragon was guarding. **

**Cedric Diggory went first. He Transfigured a rock into a dog to distract the dragon. It worked, but he burned his face. I hope he's ok. He has such a lovely face. I heard a lot of girls crying when that happened. I won't say if I was one of them. **

**Fleur was a little more safe; she enchanted the dragon to sleep and grabbed the egg. Viktor used the Conjunctivitis Curse to blind the dragon and get the egg. He got docked points because the dragon smashed half of its real eggs. **

**I think you'd be really proud of Harry, though. At first, I had no idea what he was doing because he came out and just stood there for a while. Then I realized he had used a Summoning Charm on his Firebolt. It was amazing. I know exactly why you chose him as our Seeker because that boy can fly. Of course, he got the egg. **

**I would have to say that this tournament is turning out to be a little more interesting than Quidditch. **

**Write back soon,  
Katie**

_November 27, 1994_

_Katie,_

_I'm so sorry. I feel terrible. I've been meaning to sit down and write a letter to you for a while, but I've been busier than ever. They work us pretty hard, and you know that's saying something from me. By the end of the day, I'm exhausted. I promise I have had a piece of parchment out on my desk for weeks, but I just never got the chance to sit down to write you. _

_That sounds bloody amazing! Harry sounds like he's holding his own in the tournament. I hope he gives me some credit when he wins it. I bet all those practices at dawn have honed his flying skills. Of course, this is meant to be a joke. I wanted to make sure you got it. _

_I'm broken up over pretty boy Cedric Diggory's face. I really am. I spent a few hours crying. I actually had to scrap the first letter because I got too many tears on it. Although, I have to admit that Transfiguring a rock into a dog is some advanced magic. Maybe he does have a few brain cells in that pretty head after all. I'm still a little bitter about that match._

_Guess what? We won our first match. By "we", I mean the actual team. It's a little strange to sit in the stands and watch the rest of the team play when we practice the same amount and spend most of our time together. I'm waiting for Giddock to get ill or injured so I can play. I know that sounds terrible. I'm usually a team player, you know that. It just gets a little frustrating to just watch. _

_I'm going to sign off. I have to try to get some sleep before tomorrow morning's practice. I promise I'll write more often. _

_Love,  
Oliver_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! This was a quick write since it was just letters back and forth, but next two chapters actually have more action.**


	15. Chapter 14

_Katie,_

_Happy Christmas! I hope this gift makes up for the lack of letters. I'm sorry I'm such a terrible friend. Enjoy the ball._

_Love,  
Oliver_

**December 25, 1994  
**_Common Room_

_It's a little strange being away from home for Christmas. My parents weren't too pleased, but I told them it wasn't every year that the Triwizard Tournament was reinstated for there to be a Yule Ball. My mum wasn't quite as understanding as my dad, but he managed to impress on her how rare it was to experience the Yule Ball. I woke up this morning to a pile of presents at the foot of my bed. After five years here, I still don't understand how Hogwarts works. It almost made me feel as though Father Christmas had really snuck into the dormitories and left my presents there for me to wake to in the morning. Leanne later informed me it was the house elves. Those sneaky buggers. _

_My parents got me a beautiful pair of dress robes and shoes for the ball. My brothers chipped in on a broom servicing kit, which I desperately needed, and some socks with Quaffles on them because I always seem to lose my socks. Leanne bought me an entire box full of different kinds of chocolate, ranging from Honeydukes chocolate bars to Chocolate Frogs. Then I noticed one last inconspicuous red box with a note attached to it. I immediately recognized Oliver's messy handwriting. I hadn't received a letter from him in a month. At first, I waited every day for that familiar barn owl of his with bated breath, wondering when he would respond to my last letter, but then I realized that I needed to stop waiting around for him. It wasn't that I was angry with him, but I knew we lived two different lives now, and no matter how hard we tried, it wouldn't be the same anymore. I stopped waiting, and I stopped writing. And my heart healed._

_Seeing his handwriting reopened the wound. As I lifted the lid gently off the box, I heard an involuntary gasp escape my lips. Nestled in red tissue paper were gorgeous sapphire earrings. Leanne was folding her wrapping paper meticulously by her bed and glanced over to see what the fuss was about. "Those are beautiful!" she gasped hurrying over, peering over my shoulder. "Your parents got you those, too?"_

_I shook my head. "Oliver." The initial shock wore off and was quickly replaced with anger. What is he playing at? Leanne voiced the same sentiments. "What is he playing at?!" she shrieked. "That's something a boyfriend would get his girlfriend! Are you two secretly dating? Why would he get those for you?" She looked at me demandingly for answers which I did not have. I was just as confused. Oliver Wood was a confusing man. We were just friends. He had never expressed any deeper feelings for me, and yet the way he treated me was like a girlfriend without the obligation. "Katie, this isn't fair to you. I know you. I know you've been trying to get over him, and he's not making it any easier on you. Does he not realize what he's doing is hurting you?" Leanne peered into my face with his wide brown eyes, concern etched across her face. Before I could answer, Angelina and Alicia burst into the room, hauling their dress robes and large bags full of beauty products._

"_Time to get ready for the ball!" Angelina sang. Leanne and I looked at them incredulously. It was only ten in the morning, and the ball was at eight. I'm not a tomboy by any means, but I usually take an hour to get ready when I'm actually trying. Angelina and Alicia took it to the next level. I spent most of the day in my pajamas, watching Angelina practice curling charms on Alicia's stubbornly stick straight hair as I made a dent in my Chocolate Frogs supply. I was working on my fifth Chocolate Frog when Angelina finally managed to curl a lock of Alicia's hair. Leanne had left to eat a real breakfast and get some fresh air because the stench of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion had permeated throughout our dormitory. I had to open the window, which then made the room a little drafty._

_After a few hours, Alicia and Angelina attacked me with a slew of beauty spells and makeup. It was a grueling process, but I felt as though I was a pretty good sport about it. It helped me take my mind off Oliver for a while. The day somehow passed us by, and it was around seven when I had slipped into my emerald dress robes. I was surprised that it fit perfectly. It fitted through the bust and cinched in the waist, but the skirt flowed in soft pleats of silk and chiffon to my feet. It felt a little heavy on my shoulders, even though it was sleeveless, but I realized there were silver jewels stitched on the top of the straps. It was a sweetheart neckline, baring a little skin but nothing too tasteless. I made a mental note to tell my mum what impeccable taste she had. _

"_Katie, you babe!" Angelina gasped. "Eddie is going to die when he sees you!" Alicia nodded in agreement. They also looked beautiful in their purple and periwinkle robes, respectively. Angelina snatched my hair and dragged me to the mirror. "Look at yourself, seriously. I'm drooling." I'm not trying to be vain, but I looked great. I almost didn't recognize myself. My brown hair tumbled down my shoulder in glossy waves. My lashes were dark and long, and my lipstick made me look older and a little daring. _

_Leanne emerged from the bathroom as we three girls examined ourselves. She looked very pretty in her pale pink robes and her blonde hair pulled in a low chignon. As eight steadily approached, I slipped on my silver sandals and grabbed my small silver purse. As I passed the edge of my bed, I glanced at the box with Oliver's earrings. Angelina was already ushering everyone out the door, so without a second thought, I quickly jabbed the studs in my ears and hurried down to the common room. _

_It was funny to watch the reactions of everyone's respective dates as girls floated down the staircase. Fred grinned gleefully at Angelina, handing her a single rose. She giggled uncharacteristically as she accepted it. He held out his arm for her, and after they linked arms, they headed through the portrait hole. George wolf-whistled at Alicia, gave her a small boy, and held out his hand. She gave me a small wave as they followed Angelina and Fred. Leanne wrinkled her nose in disgust as Cormac McLaggen lumbered up to her. Poor Leanne. She only accepted because she really wanted to go to the ball with a date, and Cormac wasn't bad looking. His personality, on the other hand… I watched as they departed, Leanne already looking miserable as McLaggen began speaking in his loud, grating voice. _

"_Katie, you look gorgeous!" Lavender Brown gushed, leaning against Dean Thomas's arm. She looked amazed that I was actually in something other than dirty Quidditch robes. "Where's your date?" I was surprised Lavender didn't know, as she was one for gossip. _

"_Eddie Carmichael, Ravenclaw seventh year." I tried to contain the smug look on my face when I saw Lavender's jaw drop. Eddie was one of the smartest students in his class, and he was rather good-looking, too. I took the chance to slip out before she roped me into a more vapid conservation. With each step I took toward the entrance hall to meet Eddie, I was determined to have a wonderful time dancing with my date. Oliver Wood was not going to ruin that for me. _

_Eddie was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs in the entrance hall, looking handsome in navy dress robes. He was the opposite of Oliver in so many ways. He had blond hair and blue eyes, liked Quidditch well enough, but aspired to be a Ministry official in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. As he stared up at me, his mouth hung open slightly, which I took as a good sign. He told me I looked beautiful, and I knew he meant it. We waited for the doors to the Great Hall to open. It was cute, watching Eddie shift uncomfortably. He looked rather nervous and kept tugging at his collar. The oak front doors opened as the Durmstang students filed in, led by Viktor Krum and a very pretty girl in blue robes. I then noticed how beautiful the front lawn of the castle was, actual fairies fluttering in rows of rosebushes. I caught a glimpse of a statue of Father Christmas and his reindeer. It looked like trouble. I was sure that there would be snogging couples hiding in those rosebushes, and I was right. I'm trying to forget the image of Roger Davies eating Veela's face. It's burned permanently in my mind. _

_Eddie was a gentleman and a good dancer. He pulled out a chair for me during dinner, fetched us drinks, and made sure that I was having a good time. Most importantly, it seemed like he actually really liked me. No confusion, no mixed signals. It may have been the butterbeer and mulled mead or the fact that the Weird Sisters were actually in the same room as me, but after a good hour or two of dancing, I pulled Eddie away, hot and in need of fresh air. We somehow ended up in the garden of rosebushes, meandering through the path, holding hands. It felt nice, actually feeling wanted. I'm not sure how it happened, but Eddie suddenly stopped and stared down at me. His blue eyes twinkled in the moonlight, and a smile was on his face. "You really are breathtaking, Katie," he said softly, gently stroking my cheek with his knuckles. "Would it be okay if I kissed you?" _

_It was impossibly the most gentlemanly thing I have ever heard. My head a little fuzzy, I let Eddie lean down and kiss me softly. Before I knew it, I had my hand grasping the back of his head, deepening the kiss. The bad thing was the entire time I was thinking about what Oliver would say if he saw me kissing Eddie—if he would be jealous or if he wouldn't care. _

_Even after Eddie walked me back to the portrait hole, I felt extremely guilty. Then I was angry with myself that I even felt guilty. Then I was angry at Oliver. Oliver, someone I hadn't even seen since June, someone miles away who still had this hold over me and my emotions. _

**Dear Oliver,**

**Happy Christmas. Thank you so much for the earrings. They were beautiful. I wore them to the ball tonight, and I got so many compliments on them. **

**I don't know how else to say this, on Christmas Day no less, but I think we should stop talking to each other for a while. To be honest, I'm really confused about what this whole thing is. I don't know how much more of this I can take. It's torture, and it's not fair to me. **

**You will always be my friend, Oliver, but I'm looking out for my heart. Please don't reply to this letter. It'll only hurt me more.**

**Love always,  
Katie**

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! I hope that it's good so far, I'm starting to get back into the whole writing thing. They'll get together soon. I think the end is near.**


	16. Chapter 15

_**Oliver,**_

_**Katie is in St. Mungo's. She touched a cursed necklace. She hasn't woken up yet, but I think she'd want you to know. **_

_**Leanne**_

_I nearly fell off my broom when I opened that note. This bloody barn owl showed up out of nowhere during practice. Brimble almost hit it with his club, thinking it was a Bludger. No matter how hard I tried to ignore it, it kept pecking me in the face. Griffiths, looking decidedly annoyed, told me to open it so we could get on with the practice. That was when I almost fell off my broom if Gibson hadn't grabbed onto my robes. I didn't even register the shocked expressions on the team's faces as I dived for the ground, tossed my broom aside, and Apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. I forgot I was still wearing my Quidditch robes. Only until I stopped in front of that mannequin did I notice all the Muggles staring and pointing at me. _

_It's been one year, nine months, and fifteen days since I had gotten my last letter from you. I found myself mentally counting, rereading the letter, wondering what I had done to hurt you, and hoping that Whisp would tap on my window with a letter from you. I never stopped counting the days. I didn't know why. It was just something I did every night, like counting sheep. _

_I had almost forgotten what you looked like if I hadn't framed a picture of the team after winning the Quidditch final. It's amazing what three years can change. You weren't little Katie Bell anymore, my fourteen-year-old Chaser. _

_I am a thick git. It took you lying unconscious and cursed in a hospital bed for me to realize how much I loved you. I loved you before I even knew it myself. That day when you were so upset about Fred and George taking your notebook…I lied when I said I didn't see anything. I saw that you had written about how cute I looked in my Puddlemere United jumper. I don't know if you noticed, but I had taken to wearing it more often when I knew I'd see you. But I convinced myself that you were too young, that you were my teammate, that you were just my friend, that we just weren't in the right place for anything more than that. I wanted you in my life, but I didn't want the obligations of a real relationship. It was impractical. It would be nearly impossible with you at Hogwarts and me playing Quidditch, and I didn't want that. _

_I'm a fool. I didn't want to try for something more, and I deeply regret it. I tried to move on, tried to date other girls, but I would always find myself comparing them to you. It took me one year, nine months, and fifteen days to finally realize that I've thrown away my chance, to realize that I'm in love with you, and that you are worth the effort. You are worth everything. You made me realize that there was more than Quidditch in this world. I spent most of my childhood dreaming of playing Quidditch professionally that I blinded myself from everything else. And somehow, you got in my head, and I couldn't stop thinking about you. Sometimes when I can't fall asleep, I wonder what you're doing. If you're in the common room, maybe with some other bloke who is smarter than I am and knows not to lose you. _

_I shouldn't have waited until you ended up in a hospital bed. Katie, I'm so sorry. Wake up. Don't break my heart like this. _

**A/N: Oh hey, there. I know this is extremely short…I'm finding it a little hard to write in strictly journal entry, letter, note format. I considered switching to a first person perspective. Would that be undermine the entire style of this story though? **


	17. Chapter 16

_Dearest Angelina,_

_Why do you continue to spurn my advances? Are you still angry about those Squirting Snapdragons I sent you? Even covered in sticky goo, I think you are radiant. I only test new products only on the closest of friends, so you should consider yourself lucky. _

_Katie hasn't woken up yet. I dropped by St. Mungo's yesterday, and the Healer said there wasn't much they could do since Snape had stopped the curse from spreading. I'm worried about her, but she was always a tough girl. _

_You know who I always see by her bedside whenever I visit? Our very own ickle Captain Ollie. I've never seen him this upset. Not even when he tried to drown himself in the showers that time. He looks terrible, and frankly, he smells terrible. I reckon he is in love with her. They were always awfully close back at Hogwarts. The scary thing is he could care less about Quidditch now. I'm pretty sure he's been skiving off during practices, which I had always guess would happen if it was the end of the world or if Olliekins was finally in love with an actual person and not his broomstick. _

_Come by the Leaky Cauldron for a drink with me tomorrow night. I miss that shapely bottom of yours. And don't pretend to be outraged—I know you like it, you naughty girl. _

_Fred _

**Alicia, **

**How's your holiday in Morocco? You need to tell me all about it when you get back. There's nothing exciting happening around here, just the usual. Fred keeps flirting with me. He can be so crass sometimes, but I kind of like it. Don't you dare tell him or George I said that. I would never hear the end of it. **

**I visited Katie yesterday after work, and she's not awake yet. I can't believe she's been unconscious for almost two months now. The Healer says there's nothing they can do now. Her body needs to recover, and because it was such a strong curse, it may be a few months. I always see Oliver there. He looks terrible. Mrs. Bell told me that he only leaves to go to practice, but he practically sleeps at her bedside. I've never seen him so dedicated to something else other than Quidditch. I think he really loves her. It's heartbreaking to see him like this. He's beating himself up about everything. Now I think about it, I should've seen it coming. They were always awfully close. I really hope she wakes up soon. I can hardly stand seeing her like this. **

**Well, I have to sign off—I promised Fred I'd help him at the store, and I'm running late. Talk to you soon!**

**Love,  
Angelina **

_April 8, 1997_

_Katie is awake. _

_I was reading _Quidditch Throughout the Ages_, the copy she gave me ages ago, with the note I had memorized so well inside the cover. "Love, Katie." I know it sounds silly, but just the way it looks on the page makes my heart feel the way it does when I get on my broom, a rush that I can't really explain._

"_Oliver?" I thought I was dreaming. I haven't had much sleep lately, and I thought that I was so delirious that I had heard her voice. The next time, it sounded a little louder. "Oliver?" _

_And then I looked down at her. She was staring at me with his wide brown eyes, confused and disoriented. I knew I was crying, but I didn't care. I hugged her small body, placing my hand on her soft brown hair. I knew I had to say it. I had waited months. "I love you, Katie Bell." I felt her body stiffen, but before she could react, Healer Birtwistle, Mrs. Bell, and Mr. Bell came bursting in. That was my cue to leave. _

_I felt more than nervous than I am before a match. What if she had moved on? What if she wanted nothing to do with me? The thought of losing Katie a second time made me want to vomit. It felt like ages when Mr. and Mrs. Bell finally came out of the ward. I felt like they have been rooting for me, and by the looks on their faces, I had a chance._

_As I walked in, I spotted her sitting up in her bed and reading a piece of parchment in her hands. She jumped and jerked her head towards me as she heard my footsteps. She looked so pretty with the color rushing back to her face and her soft brown hair falling down her shoulder in waves. I awkwardly stood by her bed, staring down at her. I didn't know what to say first, but she started speaking for me._

"_My parents told me you were here for the past six months, every night by my bedside. Why? Why now, Oliver? After almost two years?" She spoke softly, a little hoarse from months of not using her voice. I could hear the hurt and pain in her words, and I felt a twinge in my heart._

"_I've always loved you, Katie. It took me a long time to realize that, and I'm sorry for hurting you. I never meant to. We were just in different places, and it just seemed like you were so much younger than me. And I know—I'm sorry it took me this long. I didn't know what to say after that last letter, so I just moved on. And when I heard you were cursed, you don't know how much I regret not telling you how I felt. I didn't want you to lose you. I wanted a second chance to make things right and just lay it all out there. People are disappearing as we speak. You-Know-Who is out there, and if not now, when do I tell you?" _

_I didn't expect her to start crying. It physically hurt to see her small shoulders shaking as she sobbed. I immediately held her in my arms and let her cry. I didn't even mind the snot. I pulled away from her, looking at her swollen eyes filled with tears, the snot running down her face, and for some odd reason I can't explain, she still looked beautiful to me. I kissed her wet face, and it felt like ages, me kissing Katie, my hands gripping her soft hair, her small hands on the sides of my face. Years of repressed feelings, things left unsaid—all in one snog fest on a tiny hospital bed. _

_I'm not sure what we are right now. All I know is Katie is awake. All I know is I've been writing in this notebook for months, waiting for a sign she would wake up. _

**A**/N: Hey yall. Just been busy lately and got a little stuck. Hope you liked it!


	18. Chapter 17

_I'm not sure how to feel. I can't believe that I used to worry about my History of Magic essays and the next Quidditch match—it seems like a distant memory. It seems almost like someone else's memories. There were dead bodies on the very same grass I used to sit on, drinking iced pumpkin juice and laughing with Leanne. Lifeless bodies of people I used to pass in the corridors. Some people I knew by face, some people I knew by name. Within a single night, they were all dead. Within a single night, You-Know-Who was finally gone, and the fear and terror of the last two years disappeared. _

_I'm not sure what to feel. Should I be happy when my friends are dead? When families have been torn apart? Should I be happy that I survived while others died? I can't stop seeing the bodies, lined up in the Great Hall, the same room where we used to have feasts, where our laughter echoed off the walls, where Oliver first slept next to me all those years ago under the stars. I close my eyes, and I can still see Fred's face, his eyes closed as if he was sleeping. George bent over his twin's body, silent sobs shaking his body. Angelina, almost looking eighty years old, exhausted and with so much pain on her face. _

_Everything happened so quickly. From the time I saw Neville's signal on the D.A. coin, rushed to the Hog's Head with Oliver, and went through the passageway to the Room of Requirement…I hardly had time to think, to think about saying goodbyes to anybody. I don't remember what my last words to Fred were. I don't think I even talked to him. I remember watching him leave the Great Hall as we prepared for battle. I was too busy to think about anything else except gripping Oliver's hand as if squeezing his hand would make everything okay. He kissed me one last time, quick on my forehead, let go my hand as he rushed out the Great Hall. He turned around one last time with a small smile on his face. I tried to remember that smile as I went with my group. _

_Dueling in real life, outside of the classroom, is completely different. Harry was right. You don't have time to think. I could only think about staying alive. I couldn't even think about my family, my friends, Oliver. There were Death Eaters around every corner, explosions, curses flying around my head—I needed to be quick, needed to aim. It was a little like a Quidditch match with my life on the line, and only at the end, only after all the destruction, I could finally breathe. I immediately searched for Oliver, who was helping bring bodies into the Great Hall. He looked tired and grim with grime and blood on his face, cuts on his arms, and when I got closer, I could see the tear tracks cutting through the dirt on his face. We didn't say a word as I threw my arms around him. He squeezed me tightly, gripping the back of my head, sighing deeply. _

_I don't know how long I cried. My body ached. My head was fuzzy from exhaustion. I cried until I felt numb, until I felt empty, until I wasn't sure what to feel. _

_I still don't know. It seems unfair that everyone else suffered so much pain and loss, and my parents and brothers are alive, and I am able to sleep in Oliver's arms every night, able to hear him breathing next to me, while George lost his partner-in-crime, a piece of his soul. _

_I saw too much. I'm not sure how to move on. I'm not sure how to live a normal life after being underground for so long. _

_I can hardly sleep anymore. Every time I close my eyes, I see dead bodies. Every time I drift off, I have nightmares, the same helplessness I felt during the months I was unconscious in St. Mungo's. Even with Oliver whispering in my ear and holding me close, I can't fall asleep. _

_There are nights when I slip out of his arms and sit in our kitchen for a while, staring at the fire, trying not to think at all. I don't know how, but he always seems to know when I leave. It won't even be an hour, and Oliver will come into the kitchen and make tea. He'll sit down next to me, and sometimes, we'll talk, but we don't have to. It's almost like those nights we spent talking in the common room. Except now, we understand each other better. The silence between us isn't awkward, and we don't feel obligated to fill it. Oliver knows exactly why I can't fall asleep. I can tell he still remembers that night. Sometimes, this look falls across his face, and I know exactly what he's thinking of—of the bodies he carried into the Great Hall, of Colin Creevey's body slung over his shoulder, of Fred on the ground._

_It's just the crackling of the fire, the clinks of our teacups, and Oliver's hand gripping mine on the kitchen table. _

_It was the same last night. I couldn't sleep again and snuck into the kitchen. A few moments later, Oliver came into the kitchen in that raggedy Puddlemere United jumper and boxers. Without a word, he put the kettle on. Then he began frying eggs and bacon. I watched him silently, looking at his messy brown hair, his perfectly round bottom in his briefs, his muscular calves, his strangely flat feet on the kitchen floor. _

_He reprimanded me for staring at his arse. He knew me too well. He also knew I loved breakfast at any time of the day, even at two in the morning. He knew exactly how to fry my eggs so the yolk was a little runny. _

_As I dipped a piece of toast in the pool of yolk on my plate, Oliver suddenly broke the silence and told me he loved me. "I love you, too," I said automatically. He grabbed my hand with a fork in it with a sense of urgency and earnestness. _

"_No," he said emphatically. "I love you, Katie Bell. I love this. You and me." _

_I told him I did, too. I was slightly impatient because I wanted to finish my toast before it got too soggy from the yolk. "I want to do this for the rest of my life. Do you?" he continued, staring into my eyes questioningly. _

"_Of course," I said dismissively, not quite realizing what he meant. All I wanted to do was eat my toast, and I needed him to let go of my hand. He didn't let go of my hand. Instead, he mumbled something under his breath, and a black box zoomed into the room. He caught it with his free hand. I still didn't know what he was doing until he was suddenly kneeling down next to me on our kitchen floor, holding my hand with a fork in it, opening the black box with a diamond ring in it. _

_All thoughts of toast were gone. _

"_I was going to do this after a nice dinner or something. But I just…I don't know, it felt right doing it here. It feels right being here with you. I know this is something I want to do with you when I'm eighty, eating eggs and toast at two in the morning. I want to be here for you, every time you can't sleep, every time you have a nightmare. I want to be here with you forever. Build a life with you. So…do you want to do this forever?"_

_I said no._

_Of course I said yes. It was the most unromantic proposal that it was extremely romantic. We aren't the hearts and flowers type—we are the eggs, bacon, toast, tea, and a diamond ring type. It was perfect. _

_I definitely couldn't fall asleep at all last night. _

**A/N: I skipped ahead to post-war. I tried to reflect the change in Katie through her new journal entries. I would think she didn't have much time to write anymore, but once the war was over, she needed a way to express her feelings. I think I'm going to write one more chapter and finally finish this story.**


End file.
